destinyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Weblore
Die Weblore ist eine Reihe von Loren, die auf Bungie.net veröffentlicht wurden, bevor die zweite (Kriegsgeist, dritte (Forsaken und die vierte (Festung der Schatten) Destiny 2-Erweiterung erschienen, sowie die sechste Des Jokers Wildcard), siebte (Penumbra und der neunten (Saison der Dämmerung) Saison gestartet sind. Die ersten drei wurden am 30. April 2018 veröffentlicht, die nächsten beiden werden am 1. Mai. Die Forsaken-Weblore-Einträge wurden am 28. August veröffentlicht. Die Weblore-Einträge für Penumbra wurden am 3. Juni 2019 veröffentlicht. Diese Lore-Einträge erweitern den Hintergrund der Charaktere und Orte, die in den Erweiterungen/Saisons enthalten sind. Kriegsgeist Tyra „Geist, öffne eine neue Datei. Research-Notizen TK-48725.8, Kategorie: Clovis Bray.“ „Ich mag nicht, wenn du mich so nennst.“ „Was - Geist? Ach, jetzt aber. Wir führen diese Diskussion schon seit drei Jahrhunderten. Du bist nun mal ein Geist, mein Lieber. Wenn du unbedingt einen Namen haben willst, such dir eben einen aus.“ „Vielleicht mach ich das auch. Jetzt, wo alle in den Turm zurückgekehrt sind, und wir noch hier draußen, habe ich ja genug Zeit, mir einen zu überlegen.“ „Kannst du die Datei öffnen, während du drüber nachdenkst?“ „Wenn du drauf bestehst.“ „Danke dir. Research-Notizen TK-48725.8. Daten geborgen aus Freistatt – Bray-Landezone. Kirren hat dort ein ganzes Depot voller intakter Datenkerne gefunden. Hat sie vor dem Angriff auf die Stadt retten können.“ „Es sind die kleinen Wunder, die mich so fesseln … Fragmente von Erinnerungen, in Silizium und Quarz eingefroren, gefangen in einem Moment, der das Ende der Zivilisation, Jahrhunderte des Zerfalls sowie den Raub einfallender Armeen überlebt, nur um dann geborgen und als Treibholz eines zweiten Krieges zu enden. Ist es nicht ein wahres Wunder, dass dieses Depot nicht nur den Untergang überstand, sondern auch die Rote Schlacht? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür liegt sehr niedrig …“ „Tyra?“ „Ja, Geist?“ „Hrrm Hrrm. Du schweifst ab. Schon wieder. Du meintest, ich soll dir Bescheid sagen, wenn das passiert.“ „Danke dir. Wie ich erwähnt habe, wurden diese Daten vor mehr als sechs Monaten geborgen, wurden aber jetzt erst entschlüsselt; 2,6 Exabytes an Dokumenten und Entwürfen wurden bisher dechiffriert. Auf den ersten Blick erschien es nur wie der Detritus von Brays Arbeit; Berichtsnotizen, Bezahlungsbelege, Memos. Ich fand einige wirklich interessante Anmerkungen zu einem Antriebssystem, die ich bereits zu Amanda geschickt habe, außerdem einen Nachrichtenaustausch zwischen den Schwestern, der Licht in Meister Melivanders Werk über die Geschichte von Clovis Bray bringen wird.“ „Aber dann fand ich etwas Außergewöhnliches. Die Aufzeichnungen waren bruchstückhaft. Manche Dateien waren teilweise gelöscht, aber es war immer noch genug, um darauf schließen zu lassen, dass die Bray-Einrichtung im Hellas-Becken größer als zuvor angenommen war.“ „Hellas-Becken? Die Touristenfalle?“ „Genau die. Wir wissen zwar, dass sich dort eine BrayTech Futurescape für Promotionszwecke befand – Bray veranstaltete dort sogar KI-geführte Touren – aber alles wies darauf hin, dass sämtliche Forschungen, die dort betrieben wurden, wenn überhaupt, nur reine Show waren: unwichtigere Projekte, um verbesserte Kaltwetter-Ausrüstung zu entwickeln und so was.“ „Aber – sollten diese Aufzeichnungen korrekt sein, operierte diese Einrichtung in weit größerem Ausmaß. Es kann sein, dass man dort mit der Entwicklung des Kriegsgeistes begann. Vielleicht war es sogar ein zentraler Standpunkt für Rasputin selbst. Es könnte der Geburtsort des Kriegsgeistes gewesen sein.“ „Und du hast das alles aus bruchstückhaften Aufzeichnungen geschlussfolgert? Wird das genau so, wie als du dachtest, du hättest einen zweiten Kriegsgeist entdeckt? Wir haben eine ganze Dekade daran verschwendet, nach der Kammer von Karl dem Großen zu suchen.“ „Ich hatte Recht mit der Existenz von Karl dem Großen, nur nicht damit, was es war. Wenn wir da nicht nachgeforscht hätten, hätten wir nie von den Untergeistern erfahren.“ „Rahool stimmt dem immer noch nicht zu.“ „Rahool soll mal seinen Kopf aus seinen Engrammen ziehen. Deswegen suchen Hüter doch nach Fragmenten aus dem Goldenen Zeitalter! Wir sind die Nachkommen einer verlorenen Zivilisation. Nur indem wir verstehen, was war, können wir verstehen, was wir jetzt sind. Wie die Welt, die wir kennen, zustande kam. Jedes Artefakt, das wir finden, hilft uns dabei, auf dem, was wir bereits kennen, aufzubauen. Fügt Dimensionen hinzu. Neue Identitäten. Wir experimentieren im Labor der Zeit, stellen jede Beobachtung auf der Suche nach Beweisen auf die Feuerprobe.“ „Und so ändern sich unsere Schlussfolgerungen manchmal. Mit jeder Verschiebung erfahren wir mehr darüber, wo wir herkommen. Wo die nächste Verschiebung unserer Ansichten geschehen könnte? Möglicherweise auf dem Mars.“ Apokryphen Am Anfang waren es fünf. Yul, der Ehrliche Wurm. Akka, der Wurm der Geheimnisse. Eir, der Bewahrer der Ordnung. Ur, der Ewighunger. Xol, Wille der Tausenden. Und sie waren Tugendhaft. Mit der Zeit sprach Yul die Wahrheit und verhandelte geschickt. Seine Kinder entflohen dem Fundament und verstreuten sich in den Welten. Sie folgten den Worten der Tiefe und brachten viele Agenten des Himmels zu Fall. Sie nahmen und ein Teil dessen wurde an Tugendhaft zurückgebracht. Sie wurden stärker. Mit der Zeit erfuhr Auryx Akkas Geheimnis. Dass er stärker war als die Götter. Sie hatten ihre Macht gegeben und dadurch dieselbe verringert. Auryx erhob sich und erschlug Akka. Er nahm und Akkas Macht, die ihn erfüllte, ließ ihn stärker werden. Nachdem die fünf vier geworden waren, sprach Yul. Ergötzt euch an meiner Erhabenheit. Betrachtet meine vernichtende Macht, meine überragende Größe, meine Schuppen, die mit einem beklemmenden Glanz schimmern. Seht meine Schwingen, die Winde verursachen, die durch die Sterne wehen. Zusammen haben wir Leben zum Fundament gebracht, dieses Leben erblühen lassen. Es vor dem Aussterben beschützt. Sie sind unsere Wirte und wir sind ihre Stärke. Aber wir geben nicht. Wir nehmen. Denn dies ist der Kampf um die Existenz. Wir sind nicht immun. Die Schwächsten unter uns müssen den Starken Platz machen. Und so fühlte Xol Arglist, denn er wusste, dass Yul früher oder später seine Zähne gen Xol richten würde. Aber Akka war nicht der Einzige mit einem Geheimnis. Xol hatte einen Pakt mit einem vergessenen Kind, verstoßen von seinem Vater. Der Verfluchte nahm einen Bruchteil von Xols Macht in sich auf und Xol nahm im Gegenzug das Herz des Kindes, das aus dem Weltengrab verbannt worden war. Die Waise zog Leben aus dem Tod, eine Macht, die sie Xol fütterte. Zusammen würden sie eine neue Welt finden, die sie regieren können. Und die fünf wurden drei. Ich, das Kind, dass zum Tod wurde, zeichne diese Worte auf. Sie sind nicht von der Trauer. Sie sind meine. Der Kryptarch Aus „Zwischenfälle auf dem Mars während und nach dem Untergang: Eine Untersuchung der ökologischen Änderungen in den Polarregionen“ von Meister Reinhart, Kryptarch. Wir haben detaillierte Berichte über die Expedition, die zum Mond geschickt wurde, um die Alienrasse, die als Schar bekannt ist, zu bekämpfen. Die katastrophalen Ergebnisse dieses Angriffs und die daraufhin entstandene Lunare Sperrzone wurde erst freigegeben, nachdem endgültige Beweise gefunden worden waren, dass die Sperrzone die Schar in keinster Weise ferngehalten hat (Rahool et al., „Das große Desaster: Vom Brennenden See bis zum Höllenschlund“). Es gibt jedoch Indizien, dass obwohl dieses Ereignis das erste Aufeinandertreffen von Vorhut und Schar markierte, der Erdenmond nicht der erste Ort war, an dem die Schar Kontakt mit Menschensiedlungen hatte. Aufzeichnungen aus dem Goldenen Zeitalter beschreiben ein umfassendes Netzwerk an Clovis Bray-Strukturen auf dem Mars. Die riesige Stadt Freistatt diente als Bray-Hauptquartier, doch uralte Massentransitlinien, die sich von den Resten von Freistatt über den ganzen Planeten spannen, weisen auf viele weitere Standorte hin, wie zum Beispiel das Clovis Bray-Gesundheitszentrum in Skyline und ein großflächiges Futurescape nahe Kern-Terminus in der Hellas-Becken-Gegend. Die Futurescape-Einrichtung ist von Interesse, wenn man die Effekte der ökologischen Änderungen in den Untergangs- und Nach-Untergangsären betrachten will. Obwohl es Berichte gibt, in denen deutlich wird, dass die Region nach dem Abzug des Reisenden ein mesothermales Klima mit einer Durchschnittstemperatur von 20° C aufwies, rangieren die ökologischen Zonen heute von boreal bis Eiskappen bei den Planetenpolen mit starken Winden und dicken Eisschichten, durch die eine Erkundung der Region erschwert wird. Was hat eine solch drastische Klimaveränderung hervorgebracht? Wenn es mit dem Ende der Energie des Reisenden während des Untergangs zu tun hat, dann hätten wir ähnliche Auswirkungen auf anderen Planeten im Sonnensystem sehen sollen, was nicht der Fall war. Wenn der Reisende also nicht die Ursache ist, dann müssen wir andere, externe Faktoren berücksichtigen. Geborgene Satellitendaten zeigen, dass der Klimawandel im Hellas-Becken zu schnell vonstatten ging, um von einem langfristigen, ökologischen Schaden herzurühren wie bei der Erde in der Zeit vor dem Reisenden. Tatsächlich weisen die Daten des Kriegssatelliten J54987F122S, der nahe Freistatt abstürzte und dort geborgen wurde, darauf hin, dass der Klimawandel auf dem Mars sich innerhalb weniger Tage vollzog. Dieser Kriegssatellit wurde beim Wiedereintritt jedoch schwer beschädigt, es mag also sein, dass die Daten nicht verlässlich sind. Bis wir eine zweite Quelle haben, die dies bestätigt, ist das alles jedoch nichts weiter als eine Annahme. Nichtsdestotrotz, wenn wir den Daten von J54987F122S Glauben schenken, dann stehen wir vor einem externen endothermischen Ereignis, künstlich herbeigeführt, und zwar von solch gigantischem Ausmaß, dass es das gesamte Klima der Region änderte. Warum ist das geschehen? Unsere einzige Quelle ist J54987F122S, und ihr zufolge, falls es wahr ist, wurde eine Invasion unbekannter biologischer Wesen, von denen eines von riesiger Größe war, unmittelbar vor dem Ereignis in der Region entdeckt. Könnte dies ein Angriff mit einer Waffe unbekannten Ursprungs aus der Ära des Untergangs gewesen sein? Bis jetzt haben Hüter das Hellas-Becken noch nicht erreicht und wir besaßen noch nicht die Ressourcen für eine Fernerkundung. Aber was fänden wir wohl, wenn wir hier im Eis graben würden? Ana, Wie bereits erwähnt, erinnerte ich mich an einen Artikel von den Mars-Forschungen, die wir im Owl-Sektor unternommen haben. Das hier könnte sein, wonach du suchst – wenn du es ausgraben kannst. Reinhart breitet seine Schlüsse hier über einige Hundert Seiten aus. Ich schicke das Ganze an Jinju, wenn du willst, aber er liegt komplett daneben. Denn er erwähnt nie, die EINE SACHE, die das hier verursacht haben könnte. Etwas ist im Hellas-Becken. Und du wirst diejenige sein, die es findet. —Camrin Zavala Ikora hat meine Befürchtungen bestätigt. Das Eis auf dem Mars schmilzt. Sie behauptet, der Grund dafür ist das Licht des Reisenden. Dass, als er erwachte, er eine Welle aus Licht aussandte, die alles veränderte, was sie berührte. Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll. Ich schaue den Reisenden jetzt an, lebend und strahlend, und erinnere mich an alle Zeiten, in denen ich ihn angefleht habe, zu antworten. Seinen Auserwählten in harten Zeiten zu helfen. Ich erinnere mich an seine Stille. Selbst jetzt spricht er nicht. Oder falls doch, dann gibt es niemanden, der ihn hört oder versteht. Ikora sagt, dass wir den Reisenden oder seine Wünsche nicht verstehen können. Weil sie so weit von unseren entfernt sind. Aber können wir uns auf etwas verlassen, das uns nicht versteht, können wir uns seines Schutzes sicher sein? Oder müssen wir uns selbst beschützen? Ich bin davon überzeugt. Ich habe die Datenbanken durchsucht, Aufzeichnungen, auf die nicht einmal die Kryptarchen zugreifen können, und bin Daten durchgegangen, deren Verbreitung der Sprecher für zu gefährlich befand. Ich weiß, was sich auf dem Mars befindet. Was unter dem Eis begraben liegt, darf auf gar keinen Fall in unsere Welt zurückfinden. Es denkt nicht so wie wir. Es wiegt und urteilt unsere Existenz in gnadenlosen Berechnungen ab, deren Ziel wir noch nicht einmal kennen. Früher, vor langer, langer Zeit, da war es vielleicht geschaffen worden, um die Menschheit zu retten. Doch jetzt ist es mehr als eine bloße Maschine. Noch dazu ist es kaputt. Als Saladin alle Akten, die mit SIVA zu tun hatten, wegsperrte, versiegelte er auch gewisse Informationen, die betrafen, was auf dem Mars versteckt liegt. In jenen Tagen stolperten wir blind umher, am falschen Ort und zur falschen Zeit, etwas anrufend, das uns weder antworten noch verstehen konnte. Und Saladin ließ das zu, denn unsere Fehlschläge waren sicherer als die Alternative. Aber jetzt sind die Siegel gebrochen. Ich studierte die Monster in unserer Vergangenheit, um für die Schlachten in unserer Zukunft gewappnet zu sein. Ich weiß, wie man zu diesem bestimmten Monster gelangen kann, bevor es jemand anderes tut. Ikora ist von dem Wissen, das es besitzt, viel zu angetan, als dass sie auf die Gefahren achten würde. Cayde verschwendet seine Zeit damit, das Gefängnis der Alten mit Insassen zu füllen. Mir fällt also die Aufgabe zu, dieses Geheimnis unter Verschluss zu halten. Um uns zu beschützen. Rasputin 218CBI800JRS101 KI-COM/RSPN: ASSETS//POLARIS//IMPERATIV SOFORTIGE EVALUIERUNGSDIREKTIVE Dies ist ein POLARIS-ASSETS-IMPERATIV (gesichert/UNVERÖFFENTLICHT) Dies ist ein INTERNER ALARM. Mehrere verstreute Polaris-Axon-Berichte handeln von erhöhten sterilen Neutrinomustern, die mit der Erhöhung von AVGPOLARISTEMP zu tun haben. Reaktivierte aeroseismische Analyse entdeckt hohe Quantität von nicht-nativem, organischem Chitin. Axon 5-Sierras Ereignisfußabdruck enthält Beweise von wurmförmigen Parasiten (UNBESTÄTIGT/ROT). Eine Hypothese über Ereignismechanismus (FLAGGE AKAUSAL). Wahrscheinlichkeit von HARTEM ZIVILISATIONSKILLEREIGNIS ist NICHTNULL. Variable AVGPOLARISTEMP checken >AVGPOLARISTEMP größer als oder gleich zu SCHMELZPUNKT Checke verfügbare VOLUSPA- und KARL DER GROßE-Ressourcen. Übernehme Kontrolle über atmosphärische Verteidigungen (Kriegssatellit UMFASSEND) und rufe AURORA PALISADE auf.Bungie.net - Destiny 2: Story-Vorschau (30. April 2018) Forsaken NUR FÜR PETRA VENJ//AMETHYST-PROTOKOLL GAMMA//ZWEI//ZWEI//GELB//RUBIKON Vordringliche Nachricht – Ausgehend – 5560 Amytis NUR FÜR PETRA VENJ//AMETHYST-PROTOKOLL Dies ist eine Zufriedenheitsüberprüfung bezüglich deiner jüngsten Erfahrung mit Caydes Sechs. Wie gründlich haben Cayde und seine sechs Compadres diese Barone dingfest gemacht? Bitte wähle alle entsprechenden Optionen aus: >Mit unfassbarer Perfektion >Es werden bereits Hymnen über ihren Triumph geschrieben >So gründlich, dass ich endlich zugeben will, dass ich in dich verknallt bin, du heißer Metallmann Ich erwarte deine Antwort per Ping. Aber mal im Ernst, PV: Du hast gerade mehr Probleme als nur acht Barone. Und Mansanas’ aktuellem Bericht zufolge hat es sich eine Splittergruppe der Rotlegion in den Kopf gesetzt, das Riff in eine nette Ferienbleibe zu verwandeln. Ich habe eine Idee: Ich könnte wieder zum Riff rauskommen und ein paar Patrouillen machen. Dann hast du ein bisschen mehr Luft, um Vögel zu beobachten. Du weißt ja, dass ich immer nach einer Entschuldigung suche, um aus dem Turm rauszukommen. Melde dich einfach. Bitte. Bitte, bitte? Cayde BETREFF: VÖGEL BEOBACHTEN ÖFFENTLICHER SCHLÜSSEL 2-312545-6 ERDE VRHT VON: AGRND RGNT PETRA VENJ AN: JÄGER-VORHUT BETREFF: VÖGEL BEOBACHTEN NACHRICHT: Du vermisst mich wohl schon, was? Wenn du nach einer weiteren Entschuldigung suchst, um dich vor deinen Vorhut-Pflichten zu drücken, spiele ich mit. Übrigens glaube ich, dass dich dieser Bericht von Paladin Oran interessieren wird: Freie orbitale Kelvin Radiation unter latenter Lufthülle einer binomischen Traverse. Neue orbitale Translation reagiert unter Frontalaufprall. Venusianischer Orbit normal. Interimistische Latenz legt Yttrium nahe. ENDE DER NACHRICHT Brief von Cayde eine herausgerissene Buchseite aus „Der Texasreiter“ von Zane Grey gekritzelt Ikora, Zavala: Wenn ihr das hier lest, dann schämt euch. Ihr habt gar nicht gemerkt, wie ich mich durch die Hintertür davongeschlichen habe. Gebt euch doch mal ein bisschen mehr Mühe, meine Lieben. Okay, so läuft die Sache. Ich gehe zurück zum Riff. Nicht nur für ein oder zwei Missionen – ich bleibe für ein paar Tage da, um meiner alten Freundin Petra Venj mit ein paar Sachen zu helfen. Nichts Wildes. Nur ein paar Patrouillen. Ihr kennt natürlich die Bedingungen meiner Mutprobe ... bla bla bla. Wenn ich Verstärkung brauche, frage ich meinen Lieblingshüter. Das war’s. Zavala, hast du mittlerweile herausgefunden, was deinen Bluff verrät? Ich würde es dir ja sagen, aber Sundance hat gesagt, dass du es selbst herausfinden musst. Du weißt ja, was für ein taffer, kleiner Geist sie ist. Wie wäre es damit: Spiel ein paar Runden mit Banshee, während ich weg bin. Ich wette um ein Gold-Engramm, dass er nach drei Runden weiß, wie du dich verrätst. Und wenn du mehr als viertausend Glimmer verlierst, hat er vielleicht genügend Mitleid mit dir und wird dir sagen, was es ist. Ikora, ich habe meinen Sparrow bei Holliday gelassen und mir geht ein bisschen die Muffe, dass sie meinen Tharsis-Antrieb mit diesem neumodischen Schnickschnack austauschen könnte, auf den diese Tech-Suchtis zurzeit abfahren. Könntest du mal vorbeischneien und sichergehen, dass sie es nicht übertreibt? Dafür schulde ich dir natürlich was. Schon wieder. Man sieht sich. XOXOXOXO C6Bungie.net - Forsaken Weblore (28. August 2018) Des Joker's Wildcard Gambit Prime „Um was geht’s?“, fragte Joxer. Der Titan saß dem abtrünnigen Lichtträger gegenüber, der nur als „Vagabund“ bekannt war. Auf dem rostigen Deck der Ausgestoßenen lagen ungeladene Gewehre, Handfeuerwaffen und die Verpackungen von Lebensmitteln aus der Letzten Stadt zwischen ihnen. Joxer spürte das Summen des Schiffsmotors unter seinen Stiefeln und konnte ihn in der gesamten Kammer widerhallen hören. „Sieh es als eine Art Vorstellungsgespräch“, erwiderte der Vagabund. „Ich rufe bald eine brandneue Operation ins Leben und Gambit war dafür nur eine Übung zum Warmmachen. Du bist einer der besten Kandidaten, die ich habe.“ Unter seinem Helm zog Joxer eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bist du dir da sicher? Immerhin bin ich nicht der ‚Held der Roten Schlacht‘.“ Der Vagabund schmunzelte. „Warum glauben alle, dass ich ganz versessen bin auf den?“ Joxer schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich hab gehört, dass ihr zusammen eine Waffe geschmiedet habt.“ Der Vagabund runzelte die Stirn. „Hand aufs Herz, das waren nicht nur wir. ’Ne ganze Menge Leute laufen heutzutage mit Dienstvergehen-Handfeuerwaffen durch die Gegend. Selbst meine Oma hat eine.“ „Dieser Urzeitler entkommt mir jedes Mal“, knurrte Joxer, den Blick aufs Deck gerichtet. „Hör mal, Großer.“ Der Vagabund lehnte sich zurück. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du immer danebenschießt.“ Joxer stand auf und baute sich vor dem anderen Mann auf. „Hey! War nicht so gemeint, Bruder!“ Der Vagabund hob eine Hand. „Deine Partikel sind hier immer gern gesehen – ob du Dienstvergehen im Halfter hast oder nicht. Ich habe eine Aufgabe, die nur ein Spezialist wie du erledigen kann.“ Joxer blickte auf ihn hinab. „Wovon redest du?“ „Ich hab dich da draußen gesehen. Du verstehst, wie die Besessenen sich fühlen. Wie die Dunkelheit ... fließt. Du schwelgst darin.“ Joxer setzte sich langsam wieder. „Du bist ein geborener Eindringling, mein Freund. Der beste.“ Ohne einen Funken Licht in den Augen lächelte der Vagabund erneut. „Und ich brauche jemanden wie dich, der mein neues Projekt testet, bevor ich es der breiten Masse präsentiere: Gambit Prime.“ „Hört sich an wie eine Werbeaktion bei meinem Sparrow-Händler.“ „Willst du bezahlt werden oder nicht?“ „Was muss ich umnieten?“Bungie.net - Geschichtsvorschau – Gambit Prime (28. Februar 2019) Die Abrechnung Der Vagabund blickte finster auf einen Kratzer auf seiner Glefe, während er die Klinge mit einem dicken Tuch polierte. Ein großer Aktenkoffer ruhte schwer zu seinen Füßen. Er und Joxer waren wieder an Bord der Ausgestoßenen. Der Titan hatte seinen Kopf in die Hände gelegt. Seine leuchtende Rüstung erfüllte den Raum mit einer blutroten Wärme. „Kopf hoch, Bruder“, sagte der Vagabund. „Das lief doch gar nicht so schlecht.“ „Drei Hüter sind tot“, erwiderte Joxer, hob den Kopf und blickte den abtrünnigen Lichtträger direkt an. „Stimmt wohl“, feixte der Vagabund, während er seine Waffe weiter auf Hochglanz brachte. „Haben ins Gras gebissen. Kommen nie mehr zurück. Ihre Geister haben nicht aufgepasst. Gibt man den Besessenen eine Chance, pusten sie einem das Licht aus. Die Tatsache, dass du am Leben bist, zeigt, dass dein Geist weiß, was er tut.“ „Du hast gesagt, dass das ein Testlauf sein sollte.“ „Wo glaubst du denn, dass du hier bist? Im Schmelztiegel? Gambit Prime ist eine endgültige Sache – auch bei einem Testlauf.“ „Du elender ...“ „Überlass mir die Beschimpfungen, du Ass. Bringen wir diese Nachbesprechung zu Ende, damit du deine Bezahlung bekommst.“ „Du hättest ihnen helfen können.“ Der Vagabund stand auf und donnerte das Ende seiner frisch polierten Glefe auf den Aktenkoffer zu seinen Füßen. „Du hast dich selbst da raus gerettet“, sagte er, während er sich auf die Waffe stützte. „Du hast keine Hilfe gebraucht.“ „Du hättest diese Besessenen aufhalten können. Du hättest sie alle retten können.“ „Ich habe dich dafür bezahlt, dass du diese Rüstung anprobierst. Wie gefällt sie dir?“ Joxer schwieg. „Sie tat genau das, was du gesagt hast“, erwiderte er endlich. „Ich habe die andere Seite überfallen. Die Rüstung hat die Bank dichtgemacht und ich habe ihre Partikel einfach abgezogen – als wären es meine gewesen.“ Er blickte auf das Deck. „Wir haben sie plattgemacht.“ „Ja. Das habt ihr“, sagte der Vagabund mit einem heftigen Nicken. „Bekommen alle so ein Rüstungsset?“ „Wenn sie es selber bauen können. Ich stelle gerne die Engramm-Pläne dafür bereit.“ Er setzte ein spöttisches Grinsen auf. „Dein Einsatztrupp – mögen sie in Frieden ruhen – haben sie dir geholfen?“ Joxer nahm seinen Helm ab und rieb sich die Augen. „Wir haben keine Namen benutzt, wie du uns gesagt hast. Der ... der Warlock hat unsere Bank bewacht.“ „Wie ein privater Ein-Mann-Sicherheitsdienst“, sagte der Vagabund nickend. „Er schien immer zu wissen, wo der andere Eindringling war.“ „Ein Wächter, der etwas taugt, sollte das immer wissen.“ „Und die Jägerin. Die war ein Biest. Hat diese Kabale in Fetzen gerissen, als wären sie aus Papier.“ „Der Drescher eures Teams“, erklärte der Vagabund. „Dafür muss man, wie du, ein geborener Killer sein. Nur liegt der Fokus hier auf den Feinden der Menschheit. Und man ist der beste Freund des Sammlers.“ „Ja, der Sammler, ein wieselflinker Titan. Hat sich viel versteckt und ’ne Menge Partikel eingesackt.“ Der Vagabund kicherte. „Du hieltest ihn für nutzlos, was?“ Joxer seufzte. „Bis er den fiesesten Besessenen, den ich je gesehen habe, auf die gegnerische Seite losgelassen hat.“ „Bruder, wenn man es schafft, einen riesigen Blocker zu beschwören ...“ Der Vagabund schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „... Dann muss das Ding auch essen.“ „Wir hatten sie. Wir haben das gegnerische Team fertiggemacht. Aber ...“ Der Titan hörte auf, zu sprechen. Sein Kopf blieb gesenkt, als er weiterhin auf das Deck starrte. „Der Urzeitler“, sagte der Vagabund mit einem Anflug von … Stolz. „Dieser Urzeitler hat uns auseinandergenommen.“ Der Vagabund zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da habt ihr einen gefunden, der stark genug für euch war. Lektion gelernt. Sorg dafür, dass dein Geist auf Zack bleibt.“ „Sie sind alle tot“, sagte Joxer wieder. „Ja, in einer ganzen Stadt voller Unsterblicher“, sagte der Vagabund. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Ihr Anteil geht an dich. Und einen kleinen Bonus gibt es dafür, dass du die – du weißt schon – Details von der Vorhut fernhältst.“ Der abtrünnige Lichtträger kickte den Aktenkoffer über das Deck. Joxer hob ihn hoch, ohne ihn zu öffnen. „Wo das herkommt, gibt es noch mehr, wenn du den Job haben willst“, sagte der Vagabund, der sich wieder auf seine Glefe stützte. „Da stehst du alleine da.“ Joxer stand auf und ging am Vagabunden vorbei. Er verließ die Kammer mit dem riesigen Koffer im Schlepptau. „Die Rüstung kannst du behalten“, rief der Vagabund ihm nach, ohne sich umzudrehen. Als sich die Schritte des Titanen den Gang entlang und in Richtung des Hangars der Ausgestoßenen entfernten, erschien ein Geist aus einer dunklen Nische. „Wie viele Daten konntest du aufzeichnen?“, fragte der Vagabund. Das Auge des Geists leuchtete dunkelrot, als er Muster auf das metallene Deck projizierte: Er scrollte durch lange Statistiklisten und Daten zu allen Kandidaten und deren Rollen. Drei Geist-Übertragungen hingen in der Luft und liefen in der Dauerschleife. Sie alle begannen in dem Moment von vorn, in dem ein unfassbar großer Besessener in den Fokus geriet. Der Vagabund nahm all das in sich auf, während sich das blutrote Licht seines Geists in seinen Augen spiegelte. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Bungie.net - Geschichtsvorschau – Die Abrechnung (1. März 2019) Praxianischer Orden Je mehr Blütenblätter Lionel in seinen Müllsack kehrte, umso mehr schienen es zu werden. Sein Rücken, vom Alter leicht gekrümmt, schmerzte in Protest, als er weiterhin nach vorn gebeugt arbeitete. Ein Mann in einem langen Mantel stand am anderen Ende des Flurs und sah ihm zu. Lionel dachte sich, dass er schon irgendwann verschwinden würde, doch der Mann tat nichts dergleichen, sondern stand da und spielte gedankenverloren mit einer grünen Münze. „Kann ich dir weiterhelfen?“, fragte Lionel sichtlich genervt. „Die lassen alte Leute sowas tun? Können die Wartungsdroiden das nicht übernehmen?“ „So ist es schneller. Die Blütenblätter sind überall, von den … was auch immer die jungen Leute es nennen.“ „Scharlach-Woche.“ „Ja, genau.“ „Jetzt aber! Keiner ist zu alt, die Scharlach-Woche zu feiern!“ „Meine Frau starb, als der Turm fiel.“ Der Mann starrte an die Decke. Lionel kehrte weiter. Dann fuhr der Mann fort: „Ich hab heute nichts zu tun. Lass mich doch für dich weitermachen.“ „Nein, danke.“ Lionel schmiss eine weitere Schaufel Blütenblätter in seinen Sack, drehte sich um und lief geradewegs in die ausgestreckte Handfläche des Mannes: eine Hand voller leuchtender Saphirwürfel. „Ganz schön viel Glimmer“, sagte Lionel, während sein Blick zwischen dem Geld und dem Mann hin- und herwanderte. „Deins. Wenn du mich weitermachen lässt.“ „Bist du ein Hüter?“ „Ist kompliziert.“ Lionel blickte auf das reine, materielle Potential, das sich in der Hand des Mannes befand. „Deine Weste und deine Mütze nehm‘ ich auch“, sprach der Mann. „Bitte.“ ** Der Mann legte seinen Mantel ab und zog sich Lionels Weste an. Dann setzte er sich Lionels Mütze auf und zog ihn sich so tief ins Gesicht, dass seine Augen bedeckt waren. Im Weggehen kam er an einem Droiden vorbei, der fleißig den Vorraum kehrte. Er pausierte und zeigte auf den von Blütenblättern bedeckten Flur, aus dem er gerade kam. „Du hast da was übersehen“, sprach er. Der Droid starrte erst ihn, dann den Flur an. Und wandte sich dann seiner neuen Aufgabe zu. Der Mann entfernte sich. ** Warlock Aunor Mahal schritt an einem Wartungstechniker in orangener Weste vorbei, der eine Mülltonne in einen großen Plastiksack entleerte. Die Türen zum Konsens schlossen sich schwer hinter ihr. Die Vorhut und Repräsentanten von verschiedenen Stadtgruppen hatten sich um einen massiven Tisch herum versammelt. Caydes Sitz war leer. „Der Vagabund stellt keine unmittelbare Bedrohung für die Bevölkerung dar“, sprach Zavala zum Konsens, als Aunor näher trat. „Deswegen wollen wir ihm einen etwas permanenteren Pachtvertrag–“ „Mein Orden stimmt dem nicht zu“, warf sie heftig ein. Zavala drehte sich um. Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken gestikulierte er von ihr zum Rest der Anwesenden: „Dies ist Warlock Aunor, die den Praxianischen Orden repräsentiert.“ „Ich muss noch Papierkram erledigen, deswegen komme ich schnell zur Sache“, sagte sie. „Falls die Vorhut gewillt ist, möchte der Praxianische Orden den Vagabunden aus der Stadt verbannen. Und zwar sofort. Wir würden es selbst erledigen.“ Zavala sah sie an. „Die Meinung der Praxianer wurde vernommen. Doch die Stadt heißt alle Hüter willkommen–“ „Er ist kein Hüter.“ „Die Stadt heißt jeden willkommen, der sich der Verteidigung der Stadt widmen will.“ „Commander, bei allem Respekt, du hast den Orden nach unserer Meinung in dieser Angelegenheit gefragt.“ Sie sah Zavala geradewegs in die Augen, und ließ dann ihren Blick um den Tisch wandern, um den Konsens und Ikora anzusprechen. „Der Praxianische Orden existiert schon seit Anbeginn der Stadt, um Artefakte der Dunkelheit aus den Händen der Hüter zu halten. Unserer Meinung nach stellt der Vagabund für unsere Leute eine ebenso große Bedrohung wie Ghaul oder der König der Besessenen dar.“ „Fahre fort, Mädchen“, sagte Vollstrecker Hideo, seine Finger reibend. „Sie ist kein ‚Mädchen‘“, zischte Ikora. Aunor ignorierte beide und fuhr fort: „Der Vagabund hat die Hüter davon überzeugt, Besessene als Waffen zu benutzen. Um andere Hüter zu ermorden.“ „Es gab keine finalen Tode“, entgegnete Zavala. „Von denen wir wissen“, widersprach Aunor. „Ihr erlaubt diesem Kerl, Interaktionen mit Besessenen zu normalisieren.“ Ikora und Zavala tauschten einen Blick aus. „In den letzten Monaten hat der Praxianische Orden beobachtet, dass eine noch nie dagewesene Anzahl Hüter abtrünnig geworden ist.“ „ ‚Abtrünnig‘, ‚abtrünnig‘, was bedeutet schon ‚abtrünnig‘“, spottete Arach Jalaal. „Jeder ist doch jetzt abtrünnig. Es ist doch in Mode, ein Abtrünniger zu sein.“ „In meinem Bericht wirst du sehen“, erwiderte Aunor. „Manche haben den Titel ‚Dredgen‘ angenommen. Ihr wollt meine professionelle Meinung? Ideen sind mächtig, und der Vagabund hat davon zu viele. Begebt euch an Bord dieser Travestie, die er Schiff nennt und schmeißt ihn aus einer Luftschleuse, bevor die Stadt noch ein Dunkles Zeitalter erlebt.“ Die Vorhut und der Konsens sahen sie schweigend an. „Ich muss noch Papierkram erledigen“, sagte sie und drehte sich um. „Ihr wisst ja, wo ihr mich finden könnt.“ Als sie ging, sah sie, dass der Wartungstechniker von vorhin im Eingang gegen eine Mülltonne gelehnt eingeschlafen war, die Mütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen.Bungie-net - Geschichtsvorschau – Praxianischer Orden (2. März 2019) Der Mord an Cayde-6 Am Eingang zu einem Gensym-Labor herumtrödelnd, steckte der Mann eine grüne Münze in eine Tasche seines neu erstandenen Staubwedels und checkte dann, ob sein Obsidian-Wille auch fest verschlossen war. Er fummelte an den Verschlüssen eines Helms herum, als eine Technikerin mit einem Klemmbrett zur Tür eilte. Sie trat ein und er folgte ihr. Beinahe erwischten ihn die Türen, als sie sich schlossen, wodurch ihn die Technikerin bemerkte und sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Na, alles klar?“ Die Stimme des Mannes ertönte tief und moduliert, als er sich an ihr vorbeizwängte. „Widerling“, murmelte die Technikerin und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Der Mann stoppte, um sich die aufgelisteten Raumprogramme auf einem Bildschirm an der Rezeption anzusehen, und ging dann weiter den Flur entlang, in die Finsternis von Labor 3. Drinnen stand der praxianische Warlock Aunor unter einer Konstellation von holografischen Projektionen, die in der Luft um sie herum verankert waren. Sie sah den Mann aus dem Augenwinkeln und nickte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf. „Warlock“, grüßte der Mann. „Warlock“, grüßte sie zurück, während sie einen Schleifenfeed aus einer Ecke direkt in ihr Blickfeld vor sich zog. „Ich brauch nicht lange.“ „Lass dir Zeit“, sagte er und lehnte sich gegen eine etwas entfernte Wand. „Wollte schon immer mal einem Praxianer bei der Arbeit zusehen.“ „Ich kann dir versichern, es ist glamourös“, antwortete sie, und breitete die Arme aus, um den Feed dreidimensional auszuweiten. Das Labor wurde von einem Lichtblitz erhellt und verwandelte sich in die brennenden Trümmer des Gefängnisses der Alten. Der Mann drehte sich zu seiner Linken und erblickte ein bekanntes, mitgenommenes Gesicht, das zu den acht Baronen der Wirrbucht aufsah. Cayde-6 stolperte nach vorne und hob eine Hand. „Hilf mir mal, meine Kleine.“ Sein Geist erschien in gleißendem Licht. „Stop“, rief Aunor. Die Zeit wurde angehalten. „Bestätige, was ich sehe.“ Die Zentralrechnereinheit des Turms erklang mit einer automatisierten Stimme. „Der audiovisuelle Feed von Geist ‚Sundance‘, aus dritter Person, Zeitpunkt der Aufnahme ist ungefähr sechs Monate davor.“ „Scann den Feed nach weicher Lichtzwischenschaltung.“ „Keine gefunden. Dieser Geist-Feed stammt direkt aus der Datenbank des Subjekts und ist völlig unberührt.“ „Abspielen.“ Das helle Aufheulen der Waffe des Schützen war das letzte Geräusch des Feeds. Es war das letzte Geräusch, das Caydes Geist jemals hören sollte. Die Kugel zerschmetterte die holografische Welt um Aunor und den Mann herum, dann erschien Labor 3 wieder. Aunor schnappte sich ihren Mantel und verschloss ihre bepanzerten Hände hinter ihrem Rücken. „Warum endete der Feed?“ „Subjekt ‚Sundance‘ erlitt nicht wiederherstellbares Systemversagen und konnte nicht mehr aufnehmen.“ „Hohn-Kanonen können keinen Geist killen“, widersprach der Mann, der sich einen Schritt von der Wand entfernte und seine verschränkten Arme lockerte. Aunor ignorierte ihn. „Todesursache?“, fuhr sie fort. „Es scheint, dass ‚Sundance‘ einer einzigen, katastrophalen Wunde durch eine Verschlingerkugel zum Opfer gefallen ist, die so modifiziert wurde, dass sie aus einem Hohn-Raketenwerfer gefeuert werden konnte. Projektile als ontologisch klassifiziert.“ „Definiere Verschlingerkugel.“ „Sprengladung entspricht der Ballistik einer Waffe des Leids oder einem vergleichbaren Schar-Utensil.“ „Was denkst du, Warlock?“ Aunor fragte den Mann ohne sich umzudrehen. „Hat der Gedankendreher sich nicht selbst einen Aszendententhron gebaut?“ „Ja.“ „Kugel herstellen ist ja einfach dagegen, wenn man sowas fertig gebracht hat.“ „So funktioniert Schwertlogik aber nicht. Der Thron kam danach“, entgegnete Aunor. „Er wurde auf Cayde-6s Tod gebaut. Hab deinen Namen nicht mitbekommen.“ „Finch“, sprach der Mann. „Finch“, wiederholte Aunor trocken. Er zeigte auf die Holo-Anzeigen. „Wozu ist das alles gut?“ Die verschiedenen HUDs und Datenströme spiegelten sich in Aunors blankpoliertem, schwarzen Helm. „Ich untersuche, ob der Held der Roten Schlacht möglicherweise in den Tod von Cayde-6 verwickelt war.“ Finch kicherte. „Hängen die dich dafür nicht?“ Aunor sah zu Boden. „Du wärst überrascht, was die Stadt einem Lichtträger so alles durchgehen lässt.“ „Ist mir zu Ohren gekommen. Und? Ist der große Held in Wahrheit der Bösewicht?“ „Du kannst den Bericht lesen, wenn die Vorhut ihn veröffentlicht.“ Finch nickte. „In Ordnung.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen um und hielt dann inne. „Und was passiert, wenn der Heilige wirklich ein Sünder ist?“ Aunor drehte sich immer noch nicht um. „Der Praxianische Orden zögert nicht und hört nicht auf. Sollten wir beweisen können, dass du der Menschheit oder der Stadt nachweisbaren Schaden hinzugefügt hast, spielt es keine Rolle, wie weit oder wie schnell du rennst. Wir kriegen dich schon. Und dann blüht dir das Praxianische Feuer.“ „Du bist ‘ne angsteinflößende Schwester.“ Endlich drehte sie sich um und blickte ihn direkt an. „Du hast keine Ahnung.“ Finch hustete und begab sich zur Tür. Hinter ihm rief Aunor: „Brauchtest du nicht das Labor?“ „Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich noch was erledigen muss“, warf er über seine Schulter zurück und verschwand. Die Türen schlossen sich, so dass Aunor im Halbdunkel stand, die unzähligen Datenströme sich in ihrem Helm spiegelnd. „Starte den Feed nochmal“, befahl sie.Bungie.net - Geschichtsvorschau – Der Mord an Cayde-6 (4. März 2019) Der Job Ikora Rey betrat Labor 3, dicht gefolgt von Ophiuchus. „Falls der Depp denkt, wir erkennen ihn nicht–“ „Es wäre ganz leicht, eine Schrotflinte in seinen Rücken zu entleeren und auf seinen Geist zu warten“, unterbrach Aunor. „Müsste ganz in der Nähe sein.“ Sie starrte wie gebannt auf ein Bild von Caydes letzten Augenblicken. „Das haben wir schon durchgekaut, Aunor“, sagte Ikora und sah Aunor eindringlich an statt die blinkenden Bildschirme und Anzeigen. „Die Vorhut braucht ihn. Wie viele Male hast du diese Daten schon überprüft?“ „Siebzehn Mal. In meiner Freizeit. Ich musste einfach wissen, ob ich dem Hüter trauen kann, der Cayde hat sterben lassen.“ Ikora schwieg für einen Moment, dann sagte sie ruhig: „Nicht Hüter Einzahl. Hüter Mehrzahl. Zavala und ich sind genauso–“ „Daran schuld, ja. Du hast mich nicht ausreden lassen. Wir haben Cayde an einem stinknormalen Dienstag verloren. Und ihr alle habt einfach dem Wort des Hüter geglaubt? Einem, der weniger als eine Dekade dabei ist?“ Als Aunor sich umdrehte, war sie ganz in die Lichter der Hologramme getaucht. Arkus-Energie surrte in der Luft um sie herum. Die Hologramme flackerten und verzerrten sich. „Ihr habt nie daran gedacht, zu fragen, ob das eine Lüge war? Ihr fandet es nicht wichtig, die Aufzeichnungen unter die Lupe zu nehmen, jeden möglichen Winkel doppelt und dreifach zu überprüfen–“ „Haben wir!“, fauchte Ikora. Ophiuchus stupste sie an, woraufhin sie sich wieder beruhigte. „Haben wir. Und wir haben dir erlaubt, nachzuforschen. Wir haben die Sundances Hülle gegeben. Du hattest kompletten Zugriff auf alle Berichte. Und was hast du gefunden?“ „Nichts. Es ist so, wie euer Held es vermutete. Sundance wurde von den Baronen der Wirrbucht umgebracht. Sie haben all ihre Ressourcen zusammengeschmissen, um eine einzige Dorn-ähnliche Kugel zu schmieden. Hätten sie verfehlt, dann wären die letzten Monate anders verlaufen. Die Jäger hätten vielleicht noch ihre Vorhut. Aber … Ich gebe zu, dass es keinen Grund gibt, dem offiziellen Bericht nicht zu glauben.“ Ikora nickte. „Der zuverlässigste Hüter, den ich kenne“, sagte sie sanft. „Das war der einzige Fleck auf der weißen Weste. Ich musste dem nachgehen.“ Ikora nahm tief Luft. „Wir wollen, dass du den Vagabunden in Ruhe lässt.“ „Du weißt, dass ich nur das Beste für die Vorhut im Sinn habe. Und jetzt, wo ich weiß, man kann unserem Helden trauen, hab ich vielleicht die Hilfe gefunden, die ich brauche.“ „Für was?“ „Um euch vor euch selbst zu retten.“ „Aunor …“ „Es ist mir immer noch eine Ehre, eine deiner Verborgenen zu sein. Doch es gibt Grenzen, die ich nie übertreten werde. Weder für dich noch für den Orden. Vertraust du mir, dass ich meinen Job erledige?“ „Immer. Und ich … die Vorhut bittet dich, dasselbe zu tun.“ „Immer.“ Bungie.net - Geschichtsvorschau – Der Job (4. März 2019) Penumbra „Werde ich einen Schatten werfen?“ Gahlran kniete vor seinem Imperator in einer Kammer aus Gold. Jede Oberfläche warf einen so strahlenden Glanz zurück, dass er geblendet war. „Was ist das für ein Ort?“, fragte er. „Viele Dinge“, antwortete Calus, der Länge nach ausgesteckt, eine Wange auf seine Hand gestützt. „Diese Kammer hielt einst eine Arca-Geborene. Die einzige ihrer Art, die die interstellaren Kanäle ihres Volkes verließ. Es ist der Ort, an dem Valus Nohr ihren Schild durch Gerichtskampf gewann. Hier wurden Schatten geworfen. Hier wurde Geschichte geschrieben.“ „Werde ich einen Schatten werfen?“ „Ja.“ Du wurdest als Sorgenträger gezüchtet. Ich brauche einen Schar-Kommandanten, aber sie sind nicht so einfach zu finden. Also habe ich dich erschaffen.“ Der Rat sagt, dass die Schar nicht in Schach gehalten werden kann. Sie sorgen sich.“ Calus hob eine Augenbraue. „Wer unter ihnen?“ „Ratsmitglieder Rahl und Verloren.“ Des Imperators schallendes Gelächter ließ die Kammer erzittern. „Nur wenige Stunden alt, und schon hat dein Wort zwei Leben gekostet.“ Gahlran überlegte, was der Imperator wohl meinte. „Ich werde meine Freude an dir haben“, sprach Calus, und bediente eine in der Armlehne seines Diwans versteckte Steuerung. Das Dach öffnete sich quietschend wie ein Auge. Gahlran reckte seinen Hals, so dass er sehen konnte, wie zwei Ratsmitglieder mit einem massiven, gepanzerten Helm aus der Irisblende herabgelassen wurden. Er vernahm ein Stimmengewirr, das aus dem Inneren dieses Dings zu ihm herab schrie, während es sich weiter senkte. Er dachte, dass sie sich wie Warnungen anhörten, doch konnte er keine deutlichen Worte ausmachen. „Was ist das?“, fragte er den Imperator. Calus trank den Königsnektar in seinem Kelch aus, bevor er rülpsend die Worte „Deine Krone.“ hervorbrachte. Gahlran dachte, er könne einen schwachen violetten Schimmer im Inneren des Helmes erkennen als er näher kam. „Ist er nicht wunderschön?“, fragte Calus, während die Stimmen im Helm immer lauter wurden. „Nein“, lautete Gahlrans eindeutige Antwort. Er wollte weglaufen. Er versuchte, aufzustehen, doch zu seiner Überraschung gelang es ihm nicht; er war vor dem Thron des Imperators angewurzelt durch die Gedankenkraft der Ratsmitglieder. „Ich mag das gar nicht“, sprach Gahlran. „Das ist der Grund, warum du geboren wurdest“, erwiderte Calus, während die Ratsmitglieder Gahlran die Krone aufsetzten. Gahlrans Sichtfeld war von dem violetten Inneren erfüllt. „Wie fühlt es sich an?“, wollte der Imperator wissen. „Wie Angst“, sagte Gahlran. Calus hatte sicher geantwortet, doch Gahlran konnte ihn wegen der Kakophonie der Stimmen nicht hören. Und plötzlich konnte er sehen. Durch Milliarden und Abermilliarden von Augen. Und er konnte fressen. Mit genug Zähnen, um ganze Solarsysteme zu verschlingen. Er fühlte sich wunderschön. Bungie.net - Penumbra Weblore: „Werde ich einen Schatten werfen?“ (3. Juni 2019) //KABAL- „LOYALISTEN“-GRUPPENÜBERTRAGUNG TYP: OWL-SEKTOR-AUSZUG //KABAL- „LOYALISTEN“-GRUPPENÜBERTRAGUNG //AUDIO NICHT VERFÜGBAR// Sie nennen sich selbst Jäger. Späher. Überlebende, die plündern, was von Rassen älter und edler als sie selbst, hinterlassen wurde, damit ihre Leute wieder aufbauen können, was sie verloren haben. Sie nennen sich selbst Titanen. Soldaten. Mörder, die die Feinde der Menschheit ausschalten, damit ihre Stadt einen weiteren Tag bestehen kann. Sie nennen sich selbst Warlocks. Martialische Philosophen. Herolde des Lichts. Gelehrte, die nach dem Sinn suchen, wenn alles bereits verloren ist. Ihr Maschinengott hat sie vor langer Zeit schon im Stich gelassen. Sie sind noch nicht im Stande, es zu verstehen, aber sie sind, sie alle, so viel mehr. Es ist an euch, meine lieben Loyalisten, ihnen den Weg zu zeigen. Ihr habt sie getroffen. Ihr kennt ihre Überzeugung. Ich lasse euch ziehen. Stellt euch ihnen in den Weg. Bringt sie zu Fall. Lehrt sie wahren Schmerz. Sie werden nur nach mehr fragen. Und das wird sie stärker machen. Wenn sie bereit sind, öffnen wir die Menagerie für sie. Selbst das stärkste Licht hat das uralte Deck noch nie betreten. Ich will, dass sie sehen, von wo wir unsere Reise aus dem Exil antraten. Ghaul und seine Verschwörer sahen die Menagerie, ja die Leviathan selbst, als Grab für uns vor. Doch Ghaul konnte nicht wissen, was wir am schwarzen Rand finden würden. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Stärke uns nähren würde. Ich berufe mich auf diese Stärke, jetzt, ein letztes Mal. bevor der schwarzen Rand uns alle verschlingt. Seid euch im Klaren. Sie werden euch das Leben nehmen. Aber ich weiß ja, dass ihr es mit Freuden gebt. Euer Opfer soll den Schatten der Erde gebären. Bungie.net - Penumbra Weblore: //KABAL- „LOYALISTEN“-GRUPPENÜBERTRAGUNG (3. Juni 2019) Festung der Schatten ZERSPLITTERT „Dein Tee ist kalt.“ Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass Ikora ihn mir gereicht hat, da ich ganz in Gedanken versunken bin. „Ich … ich bin schon einmal verbrannt worden.“ „Hat die immer düster vor sich hin brütende Eris Morn etwa einen Witz gemacht? Ich bin geschockt.“ „Das Universum ist groß. Dort gibt es noch einiges, das uns schocken wird.“ Wir schweigen eine Weile. „Ich dachte mir, wir sollten hinunter in die Stadt gehen. Da gibt es einen super Ramen-Laden. Die perfekte Mischung aus scharf und würzig.“ „Da hätte ich Lust zu.“ Sie beäugt mich. Weiß sie es etwa? „Du willst uns verlassen.“ Sie durchschaut mich immer. „Sag mir, dass ich Unrecht habe.“ „Ich folge einer höheren Bestimmung.“ Das ist keine befriedigende Antwort für sie. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelt sich Enttäuschung. „Wann kommst du zurück?“ Doch darauf habe ich keine Antwort. „Du lässt uns also im Stich.“ „Es gibt noch so viel zu tun. Du hast nicht gesehen, was ich gesehen habe.“ „Ohne dich wären wir verloren gewesen. Wir brauchen dich hier, das weißt du doch.“ Wenn ich ihr sagen würde, wohin ich gehe, was ich tun muss, dann würde sie mir einfach verbieten, zu gehen. „Ich muss das alleine erledigen. Es ist …“ „Lass sie gehen.“ Zavala. Muss sich immer einmischen. „Eris hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Du kannst sie nicht zwingen, hier zu bleiben.“ „Weißt du überhaupt, was du da sagst, Zavala? Vergisst du, dass wir nur dank ihr überlebt haben?“ „Und dafür sind wir alle dankbar, aber wenn wir nicht ohne eine Einzelperson klarkommen, dann überleben wir sowieso nicht lange.“ Eine Schlacht, die Ikora nicht gewinnen kann. Ich werde sie nicht kämpfen lassen. „Dein Wispern ist überall im Turm zu hören. Wäre ich nicht dort, wie du es bevorzugst, dann müsste ich sie nicht länger ertragen.“ Der tapfere Commander kann mich nicht einmal ansehen. „Ist das wahr?“ Ikora, du kennst doch die Antwort bereits. Ich kann nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden. „Wie ich schon Asher gesagt habe: Ein Sturm zieht auf …“ „Oryx ist tot. Wir haben den Sturm überstanden.“ Ikora ist aufgebracht. Sie sieht noch nicht das große Ganze. „Doch seine Schwestern werden dafür sorgen, dass sein Wille ausgeführt wird. Es wird immer einen Sturm geben.“ „Dann überstehen wir ihn zusammen.“ Jetzt ist es an mir, den Kopf hängen zu lassen. „Wir haben es vorher auch ohne sie geschafft. Und wir können es wieder.“ Ich danke Zavala mit einem Nicken. Endlich sind wir derselben Meinung. Aber Ikora … „Du siehst alles, außer, was du bereits hast.“ Sie dreht sich zum Gehen um und ich werde sie nicht aufhalten. Sie hat nicht Unrecht. „Viel Glück.“ Zavalas Worte klingen hohl. Es schmerzt mich, auf diese Weise fortzugehen, aber ich kann niemanden sonst in Gefahr bringen. Nur ich allein kann diese Bürde schultern. Sollte ich überleben, werden sie schon verstehen.Bungie.net - Festung der Schatten-Geschichtsvorschau — Kapitel Eins (16. September 2019) DIE SCHWARZE NADEL Mein Kopf dröhnt, aber ich gehe weiter. Der Ort, den ich gefunden habe — er verursacht Schmerzen. Natürlich liebt die Schar das Leid, das sie mit sich bringt. Doch das wird mich nicht aufhalten. Es sind schon Monate vergangen, seit ich den Turm verlassen habe. Was kann ich mit meiner Reise vorweisen? Nur tote Enden. Wispern. Nichts. Was immer die Schar plant, ich komme ihnen nicht auf die Schliche. Jeder Ort, den ich untersuche, sieht vielversprechend aus, und doch wurde ich jedes Mal enttäuscht. Hoffentlich bin ich hier richtig. Ich spüre, wie ich angezogen werde, von diesen Tunneln, die sich von Felsen und Schmutz in Kacheln und Prunk verwandeln. Irgendetwas … stimmt nicht. Mir ist nicht einmal ein einziger kleiner Leibeigener begegnet. Ich würde mich ja glücklich schätzen, aber ich weiß es besser. Schön in den Schatten bleiben. Schleich von Säule zu Pfeiler. Vorsicht ist nicht vorsichtig genug. Ich erblicke uralte Schriftrollen. Tafeln. Etwas hier muss doch nützlich sein. Nein. Unverständliches Geschwätz. Habe ich mich die ganze Zeit geirrt? Haben sie genauso wenig Ahnung wie wir? Eine leichte Brise zerstreut die Rollen. Eine Brise? Hier? Unter der Oberfläche? „Eris …“ Der Wind trägt eine Stimme zu mir. Sai? Das kann nicht sein. Gelächter aus einem Korridor. Eriana! „Komm zurück zu uns, Eris.“ Vell … Sie sind tot. Das kann nicht real sein. Ich falle nicht auf die billigen Tricks der Schar rein. Die Bö wird stärker, sie weht den Staub und Ruß aus den Tunneln herauf. Sie saught die Luft aus dem Raum. Ich kann mich kaum auf den Beinen halten. „Hast du geglaubt, es würde so einfach?“ Dieses Mal ist es Toland. Das Echo der Stimme hallt überall um mich herum. Welch Grausamkeit … „Nein, Hexe. Ich dachte, es würde schwerer, … dich zu finden.“ Ein schriller Schrei attackiert mich. Dieser Schrei ist in mein Gehirn gebrannt. Armer Omar … Ich werde mich von Ihr nicht beirren lassen. „Sag mir, Erzentropin, nun, da du mich hast … was wirst du mit mir anstellen?“ Eriana erscheint vor mir, ein Gebilde aus Fels und Sand. Sie wagt es— „Anstellen? Kind der Schar, siehst du denn nicht? Wir sind Eins. Hasst du das?“ Ich winde mich vor Missfallen. Kind der Schar? Bin ich das? Bin ich deshalb noch am Leben? Ich will das nicht. „Du bist genauso wenig meine Familie wie ein Parasit für seinen Wirt. Du wirst sterben, wie dein Bruder vor dir.“ Sie gackert. Es dreht mir den Magen um. „Wenn du doch nur einen Blick auf die düstere Königlichkeit geworfen hättest, die unter dir schlummert …“ Unter mir? Ihre Worte sind verdrehte Halbwahrheiten. Lass dich nicht einwickeln. Der Schmutz und Staub in der Luft wirbeln wild umher, prasseln auf mich ein. Ich bin in einem Wirbelwind gefangen. Es schnürt mir die Brust zu. Atme in kurzen Stößen. Ich kann nicht sehen. Es ist überall um mich herum. „So nah zu sein, und doch nur an der Oberfläche zu kratzen, muss an der Faser deines Verstandes reissen.“ Der Sturm ebbt ab, ich huste den Schmutz aus und kann endlich wieder sehen. „Öffne deine Augen, Eris …“ Die Farbe verschwindet aus der Welt um mich herum. Als der Staub sich legt, bemerke ich, dass ich nicht mehr dort bin, wo ich war. Eine grünschwarze Sonne hängt im Himmel und eine leuchtende Sphäre schwebt in der Ferne. Dunkelheit hüllt mich ein und ich bin allein. Schon wieder.Bungie.net - Festung der Schatten-Geschichtsvorschau — Kapitel Zwei (17. September 2019) EIN LICHT IM DUNKEL Ein Tag gleicht dem anderen. Diese karge Ebene der Existenz beherbergt nur Dunkelheit und Kälte, zwei Dinge, an die ich mich wieder gewöhnen musste, nachdem ich in diese Hölle verbannt wurde. Egal, wo ich hinlaufe, ich kann der glühenden Kugel nicht entkommen. Sie verfolgt mich. Ich summe jetzt immer eine Melodie vor mich hin, um den Wahnsinn zurückzudrängen. Spaß macht mir das keinen, aber es hilft. Es half mir schon damals, als ich unter der Mondoberfläche gefangen war. Hier wimmelt es nur so vor Besessenen und Schar. Hinter jeder Ecke. Und ich bin nicht in der Verfassung, mich zu verteidigen. Mein Verstand ringt darum, den Fokus zu behalten. Ich muss mich nur ausruhen. Nur ein bisschen … Ein gleißendes Licht weckt mich. Die glühende Kugel? Das Strahlen ruft mich. Nein. Hör auf damit. Ich verliere wieder meinen Verstand. Summ das Lied. „Eris!“ Das bildest du dir ein. Oder noch schlimmer — die Hexe ist wieder da. „Eris!“ Die Kugel kommt näher. Kann es sein? Ich stelle mich hin, das Licht erwartend. Und breche in Dunkelheit zusammen. Ich bin wach, glaube ich, obwohl es sich wie ein Traum anfühlt. „Du bist der Hexenkönigin begegnet und hast überlebt.“ Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dieses Gespräch mit Toland real ist oder ein Hirngespinst. „Ich bin keinen Deut näher, ihren Machenschaften auf die Spur zu kommen.“ „Erzähl mir, was hat sie gesagt?“ „Nur Rätsel und Spott. Sie benutzte euch, jeden von euch, hat eure Stimmen pervertiert … Ich war nah an etwas dran. Unter der Oberfläche. Es schlummert.“ „Interessant.“ Egal wie, ich muss dringend hier raus. Ich muss weitermachen, egal, wie schmerzhaft es wird. „Wo willst du denn hin? Du bist nicht in der Lage, dich zu bewegen.“ „Ich muss. Ich kann nicht anders.“ „Redest du dir das ein, um dich zu motivieren oder bist du blind vor Besessenheit?“ Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, dass er real ist. „Bist du denn gar nicht neugierig darauf, was da unten schläft? Ich schon.“ Und schon hat er mein Interesse geweckt. Ich lasse diese kurze Atempause zu. „Sprich weiter.“ „Unsere Zeit im Höllenschlund … bedarf weiterer Untersuchung. Ich denke oft an unser glorreiches Versagen. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.“ „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sterben etwas beunruhigend ist.“ „Schon, aber das hier geht über diese Leere hinaus. Unser Einsatztrupp bestand aus manchen der Besten, die jemals das Licht besaßen, und doch wurden wir mit Leichtigkeit ausgelöscht.“ „Sie hatten Waffen … wir waren unvorbereitet.“ „Auch wahr, aber die Umstände stören dich nicht?“ „Sie suchen mich noch heute heim. Ich bezweifle alles, was Sie sagen würde.“ „Aber warum sagt Sie dann überhaupt etwas?“ Ja, warum wohl. „… Sie will mich führen, Toland.“ „Spiel Ihr nicht in die Hand.“ „Du schenkst Ihren Rätseln Glauben. Wir müssen die Wahrheit erfahren, koste es, was es wolle.“ „Sei vorsichtig, Eris. Oder du endest vielleicht wie ich. Oder noch schlimmer!“ „Meine Pflicht ist die gleiche wie immer.“ „Das habe ich befürchtet.“ „Es muss—“ Ein Lichtblitz und wieder kann ich nichts sehen. Ich höre, wie Toland nach mir ruft, aber ich werde von ihm weggerissen, von dort. Jetzt ist es warm. Und hell. So hell. „KLICK.“ Ich spüre ihre Waffen auf mich gerichtet. Ich bin umzingelt. Bungie.net - Festung der Schatten-Geschichtsvorschau — Kapitel Drei (18. September 2019) FREUNDE IN DER NOT Hinter meinen Augen spüre ich Hitze. Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie sich Wärme anfühlt. Alles, was ich ausmachen kann, sind die Waffen, die auf mich gerichtet sind. Wenn das mein Schicksal ist, dann mach ich ihnen wenigstens noch die Hölle heiß. „Waffen runter!“ Petra? „Eris Morn. Wir entschuldigen uns für die Begrüßung. Man weiß nie, was da raus kommt.“ Die Träumende Stadt. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich sie jemals betreten würde. „Dieser Ort … ist magisch.“ „Gewöhn dich nicht dran. Wir bleiben nicht lange.“ „Wohin gehen wir?“ „Wir statten den Königin einen Besuch ab.“ „Die Hexe will mich ködern. Ich brauche deine Führung, meine Königin.“ „Sie ist kalkulierend, haargenau. Sei vorsichtig. Ihre Absichten sind verschleiert.“ Meine Königin ist weise. „Wo fangen wir an?“ „Eris … die Angelegenheit ist verständlicherweise dringend…“ Nicht du auch noch. Bitte hab keine schlechte Meinung von mir. „Du warst am Rande des Todes. Kein Verlust, den ich ertragen möchte.“ „Der Schatten des Todes vermag mich nicht zurückzuhalten.“ Meine Worte bewegen sie zu besorgtem Schweigen. Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? „Du wanderst auf einem schmalen Grat zwischen Pflicht und Besessenheit. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede.“ „Ich bin getrieben, aber nur, weil ich weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht.“ „Und was bedeutet das für dich?“ „Alles, meine Königin. Menschen und Erwachte werden an den Stränden des Todes angeschwemmt, wenn wir nicht handeln.“ „Nein, welche Bedeutung hat es für dich?“ „… Rache.“ Ich beobachte, wie sie meine Aussagen abwiegt. Es würde mein Ende sein, würde sie mich fortschicken. „Ein edler Grund.“ Der gleiche Wunsch fließt also auch in den Adern meiner Königin. „Savathûns Schläue hat Grenzen. Wir besitzen ein Log aus dem Goldenen Zeitalter,das uns bei der Lösung Ihrer Rätsel behiflich sein könnte. Eins von vielen. Die restlichen Logs sind zwischen den Sternen verstreut.“ „Dann muss ich sie alle finden.“ „Du musst nicht allein gehen.“ Meine Königin. Die Monate, die ich an der Seite meiner Königin gearbeitet habe, waren aufregend und heimtückisch. Ich habe mehr von dem bekannten Universum bereist, als ich mir jemals hätte träumen lassen. Zwischen all den widerlichen Kreaturen, die zerstört, und all den Schätzen, die entdeckt wurden, lauert eine neue Sensation … Ein Platz in dieser Geschichte. Wir sammelten mehrere dieser Logs, die wir brauchten. Jedes bietet eine neue Perspektive auf die Bedrohung, die uns bevorsteht. Das Goldene Zeitalter-Verständnis der Konzepte von Licht und Dunkelheit waren primitiv, standen gerade am Anfang. Ich frage mich, ob in den Jahrhunderten, die noch vor uns liegen, unser Verständnis auch als rudimentär angesehen wird. Es spielt keine Rolle, sollten wir unseren drohenden Untergang nicht abwenden können. Wir sind soweit gekommen, doch jetzt hab eich das Gefühl, dass sich unsere Reise dem Ende zuneigt. Es ist hier, in diesen Ruinen. Ich kann es spüren. Ich wische Unrat von einer uralten Kiste. Drinnen befindet sich, wonach wir gesucht haben. Ich lese. Meine schlimmsten Ängste bestätigen sich. „Meine Königin … es war die ganze Zeit hier.“ Dass ich wirklich in diese verdrehten Tunnel zurückkehren muss, in denen die Schreie meines Trupps durch meine Gedanken hallen werden … Mein Schicksal ist auf ewig an diesen Ort gebunden. Es gibt kein Entkommen für mich.Bungie.net - Festung der Schatten-Geschichtsvorschau — Kapitel Vier (19. September 2019) REUNION Ist schon lange her, dass ich im Turm war. Vieles hat sich verändert. Ich hoffe, dass mein Verschwinden keine nichtreparierbaren Risse hinterlassen hat. Ikora … bitte vergib mir. Ich werde ihr sagen, was ich entdeckt habe, wo ich war. Sie wird schon erkennen, was mein Handeln bedeutet. „Als ich hörte, dass sich dein Schiff näherte, konnte ich es nicht glauben. Und jetzt stehst du hier. Schön, dich zu sehen.“ „Ikora, ich musste gehen. Was ich erfahren habe, entdeckt habe … Die Gefahr lauert näher als wir denken. Du musst mir vertrauen. Wir haben die Katastrophe, die sich vor uns zusammengebraut hat, lange genug ignoriert. Wenn wir nichts unternehmen, steht ein weiterer Untergang bevor. Wir müssen uns um das kümmern, was die Schar tief unter der Mondoberfläche ausgegraben hat—“ „Eris. Luft holen.“ Ihre Worte lassen mich kurz erleichtert aufatmen. „Wir wissen von der Schar und ihrer kürzlich errichteten Festung.“ Eine Festung? Sie machen mobil. Es ist also noch schlimmer als ich dachte. „Dann musst du mit mir kommen, Ikora.“ „Eris, du hast dich nicht einmal ausgeruht.“ „Ich muss dir die Wahrheit zeigen. Dann wirst du verstehen.“ „Ich habe Pflichten hier. In deiner Abwesenheit hat sich viel getan. Wir erholen uns immer noch von unseren … Verlusten.“ Doch was hinter uns liegt, verblaßt im Angesicht dessen, was uns noch bevorsteht. Aber ich will nicht mit ihr streiten. Nicht schon wieder. „Dann gehe ich allein.“ „Eris …“ „Darüber kann ich nicht verhandeln.“ Ich sehe, wie Ikora ihre Optionen abwiegt. Sie will auch nicht streiten. „Dann lass mich dir wenigstens dabei helfen, eine adäquate Antwort auf die Bedrohung zu finden, die wir, nicht vergessen, noch nicht völlig verstehen. Lass die Vorhut dir helfen.“ Das wird Zeit kosten. Immer Zeit. Die eine Sache, die wir uns nicht leisten können. „Aber du wirst weg sein, bevor sie bereit sind, nicht wahr?“ „Wir tun alle, was wir tun müssen.“ „Versprich mir, dass du mit mir in Kontakt bleibst. Es kann nicht wie beim letzten Mal ablaufen.“ Ich nicke Ikora zu. Wie immer nur Wohlwollen. Sie verdient mehr, als ich ihr geben kann. Meine Bestimmung liegt nicht hier. Es gibt noch so viel zu tun. Ein letzter Halt. „Ich muss los.“ Ihre Sorge ist spürbar. Seltsamerweise beruhigt mich das. Die Wunde zwischen uns kann heilen. Falls wir lange genug leben. „Eris, das Ding, wofür du bereit bist, alles zu riskieren … Was ist es?“ „Ich habe vor einem Sturm gewarnt. Kannst du den Donner hören?“Bungie.net - Festung der Schatten-Geschichtsvorschau — Kapitel Fünf (20. September 2019) Saison der Dämmerung Die Ehrung Jasleen war neun Zyklen alt. Sie blickte von der Spitze eines Hügels aus über eine zerklüftete aschfarbene Landschaft. Heute Morgen war dies noch ihr Dorf gewesen. Bevor die Ketsch der Gefallenen und ihre Läufer eintrafen. Diese waren jetzt zerstört, reduziert auf drei rauchende metallische Hüllen im Zentrum des Ortes. Aber Jasleen war am Leben, ebenso wie ihre Eltern und Nachbarn – dank des Titans, der in dieser Region patrouillierte. Der Lichtträger, ein Riese in einem eisernen Anzug, sah aufmerksam dabei zu, wie ihr Vater sich abmühte, ein Feuer ins Leben zu rufen. Ihre Mutter starrte schweigend auf die brennende Asche, die einmal ihr Zuhause war. Zusammen warteten sie darauf, dass die übrigen Dorfbewohner mit dem Abendessen zurückkamen. Mit etwas Glück hatten sie vielleicht noch ein paar Beeren gefunden. „Ihr solltet mit mir kommen“, sagte der Lichtträger zu den dreien. „Die Menschheit muss sich vereinen. Unter dem Reisenden formiert sich eine Basis. Lasst mich euch dorthin bringen.“ „Das würden wir nie schaffen“, knurrte Jasleens Vater, während er an seinem Bogenbohrer herumfummelte. „Wir können uns deine Träume nicht leisten.“ „Ich würde euch beschützen“, sagte der Titan. Jasleens Vater ignorierte ihn. Genau wie ihre Mutter. „Mein Nachbar sagt, dass Geächtete Kinder essen“, unterbrach Jasleen die Stille. „Das habe ich schon gesehen“, antwortete der Titan. „Sie tun mir leid. Die Geächteten.“ Der Titan sah kurz zu ihr hinab und wanderte dann mit seinem Blick über die Ruinen ihres Lebens. „Wie groß ist ihr Leid im Vergleich zu eurem? Ihr habt heute alles verloren. Und trotzdem war es ein vergleichsweiser guter Tag.“ Sie reckte ihren Hals, um zu ihm aufzublicken. „Wie meinst du das?“ „Wie meine ich was?“ „Warum ist das ein guter Tag?“ „Ich war nicht zu spät, um zu helfen. Und ich bin heute nicht gestorben ...“ „Machst du dir Sorgen über das Sterben?“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, nicht helfen zu können.“ „Hast du je einen Kampf verloren?“ „Mehr, als ich zählen kann. Ich bin nicht Ikora Rey. Und auch kein Radegast.“ „Wer sind die?“ „Hüter, so wie ich.“ Jasleen zuckte mit ihren knochigen Schultern, die sich unter dem löchrigen Mantel abzeichneten. „Das ist schon okay. Du bist mein Lieblingshüter.“ „Wir erinnern uns an die, die uns helfen.“ „Hat dir jemals jemand geholfen?“ Er nickte. „Ja. Natürlich.“ „Wer? Der Sprecher?“ Er dachte einen Moment lang nach, bevor er antwortete. „Nein. Ein Hüter. So wie ich. Er hat mich vor den Gefallenen gerettet, als ich jung war und jeden verloren hatte, den ich hätte beschützen sollen. Dieser Hüter ist der Grund, warum die Menschheit zum Reisenden muss.“ Jasleen runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?“ „Der Geist und das Licht dieses Hüters zeigten mir eine Vision des menschlichen Potenzials. Das Land unter dem Reisenden wird zu einer sicheren Zuflucht. Ich ...“ Die anderen Bewohner kehrten zurück. Und sie hatten Kaninchen dabei. Heute würden sie alle satt werden. Als ihre Mutter und ihr Vater sich aufmachten, um bei den Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen zu helfen, löste Jasleen die Schleife in ihrem Haar und trat an den Hüter heran. Dann band sie die Schleife um seinen Panzerhandschuh. „Ich glaube, das kann noch eine Weile dauern“, sagte sie. „Vielleicht.“ Er starrte auf seinen Arm. „An diesem Tag werde ich sie dabeihaben.“ „Wie ist dein Name?“, fragte sie. „Heiliger“, antwortete er. „Ich werde es nicht vergessen.“ ❖❖❖ Eine Frau mit knorrigen Händen und einem zerknitterten Gesicht saß allein auf einer Couch und sonnte sich im schwachen Licht einer Ruine aus dem Goldenen Zeitalter. Sie unterdrückte ein Husten, als sie die uralten Monitore an den Wänden und Decken betrachtete, die Besuchern den Weg zu den verlassenen Büros längst verstorbener Leute zeigten. Es war kalt, still und dunkel und die Frau hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gehen sollte. Doch draußen vor den Türen hinter ihr tobte ein Sturm und säurehaltiger Regen prasselte auf die Straßen einer toten Stadt. Sie war schon wochenlang unterwegs gewesen und an diesem Tag hatte sie die letzte hermetisch versiegelte Essensration aus einem Automaten gegessen, den sie ein paar Meilen zuvor entdeckt hatte. Wenn sie hätte zurückgehen können, hätte sie das getan. Sie hatte sich so viel, wie sie nur tragen konnte, aus dem Automaten genommen, aber noch mehr dagelassen. Das Leben im Goldenen Zeitalter muss wie im Paradies gewesen sein. Doch im Moment verspürte sie weder Hunger noch Angst. Ein ungewohnter Tempowechsel—sie genoss die Ruhe. Der Raum erstreckte sich noch hundert Meter weiter und ging in Korridore und Türfluchten über, die wer weiß wo hinführten. Es gab genug Platz in diesem Gebäude, um Tausende von Familien zu beherbergen. Einen Moment lang wünschte sie sich, dass ihre Tochter und ihre Enkelin noch bei ihr wären. Sie waren vor Monaten zusammen von Varuna aus aufgebrochen, aber sie bestand darauf, dass sie vorausgingen, und gab ihnen ihren Rationsanteil. Die Vorräte waren schwer und sie war zu langsam. Es gab Gerüchte über eine wachsende menschliche Siedlung unter dem Reisenden, und der Plan war, sich dort zu treffen. So war es jedenfalls ausgemacht. Sie rieb ihre Hände, um etwas gegen die Kälte zu unternehmen. Und sie hustete. Sofort knarzte etwas in der Tiefe der Halle. Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen und sie hörte das Geräusch von schnellen Schritten. Sie stand auf und zog sich langsam zurück, wobei sie ein Plaststahl-Shiv aus einer Scheide zog, die an ihrem Oberschenkel befestigt war. Fünf Gestalten mit leuchtenden Augen tauchten aus der Dunkelheit auf und liefen waffenschwingend auf sie zu. Zwei bewegten sich wie Menschen, riesige Menschen mit vier Armen, während zwei kleiner waren und eher auf allen Vieren liefen. Der Letzte war kleiner, so groß wie ein normaler Mensch. Und brüllte, wie kein Mensch jemals brüllen könnte. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Kind und ihr Enkelkind noch lebten, und hielt ihre Waffe im stillen Gruß hoch. Da öffneten sich die Schiebetüren hinter ihr und eine violette Scheibe schoss über ihrem Kopf vorbei und sang dabei wie ein gezogenes Schwert. Drei der Kreaturen lösten sich in einer schreienden Leere auf, als die Scheibe durch den Korridor sauste. Als die Frau sich umdrehte und über ihre Schulter blickte, sah sie, wie ein eisernes Monster voller brodelnder Leere-Energie über sie hinwegsprang. Er bewegte sich mit einer Anmut, die seiner Größe völlig widersprach, und packte eine der übrigen Kreaturen am Hals, als diese auf ihn lospreschen wollte. Er lehnte sich zurück und Bämm! Die Kreatur erschlaffte, als er ihren Schädel mit der Oberseite seines Helms zertrümmerte. Ihr Gefährte sprang mit einem knisternden Arkus-Schwert auf ihn zu, aber er kam dem Angriff zuvor und trat seinem Gegner gegen das Knie, um ihn auf seine Größe zurechtzustutzen. Und Bäm! Bäm! Bäm! Er bearbeitete den geflügelten Helm der Bestie mit seinem eigenen. Bis sie tot umfiel. Die Stille kehrte in den Korridor zurück. Er drehte sich um und fragte ruhig: „Woher kommst du?“ „Aus Flickenlauf“, antwortete die Frau. Er nickte. „Lin hat mich geschickt, um nach dir zu sehen.“ Die Frau hustete und steckte ihre Waffe zurück. „Sie war auf dem Weg zum Reisenden.“ „Sie hat es geschafft. Den ganzen Weg“, sagte er. „Beide haben es geschafft.“ Er hob seine gepanzerte Hand, die von einem lila Tuch umbunden war, und untersuchte einen Schalter auf seinem Helm. „Ein Sprungschiff ist schon auf dem Weg. Wir bringen dich nach Hause.“ „Von wem hast du dieses Band?“ „Von einer alten Freundin. Sie müsste jetzt etwa in deinem Alter sein.“ „Wie lange leben Hüter?“ „Das wissen wir nicht.“ Die Frau starrte ihn an, dann rieß sie ein Stück Stoff von ihrem hellblauen Ärmel. Sie ging auf ihn zu und befestigte es an einer seiner Schulterplatten. „Was ist das?“ „Deine Freundin ist schlau. Wenn ich das bei dir lasse, werde ich ewig leben.“ Er lachte leise. Sie nicht. „Mach einen Unterschied auf dieser Welt“, sagte sie. „Vergeude nicht die Zeit, die du hast.“ „Jawohl, Ma'am“, antwortete er. Für einen Moment sagten sie nichts. „Stört dich das alles nicht?“, fragte er sie und zeigte auf die Leichen und den Sturm draußen. „Das alles stört mich sehr“, sagte sie und nahm wieder auf der Couch Platz. „Wie war dein Name nochmal?“ „Mei.“ „Ich werde ihn nicht vergessen.“ Dann warteten sie und lauschten dem Regen. ❖❖❖ Drei Kinder, zwei Erwachten-Mädchen und ein Menschenjunge, lehnten an einer Festungsmauer der Stadt und schliefen. Sie hielten anstelle ihrer Eltern Wache, die Mitglieder der freiwilligen Stadtmiliz waren. Sie waren noch nicht alt genug, um Waffen zu tragen, aber der Junge hielt einen Signalgeber in der Hand, mit dem er jede Wache im Distrikt alarmieren könnte. Dazu hätte er natürlich wach sein müssen. Also übernahm der 14. Heilige ihre Aufgabe. Er würde erst dann wieder gehen, wenn seine eigene Patrouille am Morgen beginnen würde. Die Kinder wachten auf, als die Sonne den Horizont durchbrach. Sie taten so, als würden sie ihn nicht sehen, aber als eines der Mädchen ihr Taschentuch in zwei Teile riss und eine Hälfte an der Schulter des Titans befestigte, taten ihr es die beiden anderen Kinder mit eigenen Stofffetzen nach. Er fragte nach ihren Namen, aber Fremden durften sie ihre Namen nicht verraten, und alle trennten sich freundschaftlich. ❖❖❖ Der Titan sprang auf das rauchende Wrack des abgestürzten Schiffs, ein leergeräumter Flieger der Arcadia-Klasse, der den Orbit nicht mehr verlassen konnte, und riss die Polymer-Cockpit-Hülle aus dem Goldenen Zeitalter einfach ab. Dann zog er einen überraschten Erwachten aus der Pilotenkabine, als die Reste des Triebwerks knisterten und dröhnten. Mit dem Erwachten in den Armen machte der Hüter einen beherzten Satz und rannte dann so schnell er konnte vom Wrack fort. Die Schockkanone, die das Schiff aus den Wolken geholt hatte, hatte eine Arkus-Reaktion in den Energiezellen des Schiffes ausgelöst, die schon bald ... Die Schockwelle erfasste ihn und warf ihn in die Luft. Er schaffte es, auf seinen Füßen zu landen, und ließ den Piloten fallen, als sich eine Lichtkugel um sie herum materialisierte. Eine Explosion aus Schutt und Metall prallte am Schutz der Dämmerung des Titans ab. Als der Metallregen aufhörte, erlosch auch die Lichtkugel. Die zwei standen auf. Der Titan zog eine Tagstern SMG2 aus seinem Rückenhalfter, um zu sehen, ob sie geladen war, und reichte sie dem Erwachten. „Du hast Glück. Die Gefallenen haben dich zwanzig Meilen entfernt vom Reisenden abgeschossen. Sie werden dich nicht wieder belästigen. Marschier jetzt einfach in Richtung Süden“, sagte er und wollte gehen. Aber der Pilot tippte ihn auf die Schulter. „Ja?“ Der Pilor löste eine Binde an seinem Arm und reichte ihm den violetten Stoffstreifen. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst.“ „Ich habe sonst nichts, was ich dir geben könnte“, sagte der Pilot. „Dieses Schiff war mein Leben.“ Der Titan starrte den Mann an. „Du hast ein neues Leben gefunden. Geh zum Reisenden.“ „Es bringt Unglück, dem 14. Heiligen nichts zu schenken.“ Der Heilige nahm das Stoffstück. „Wie ist dein Name?“ „Georges“, antwortete der Pilot. Der Heilige drehte sich wieder zur Wüste um. „Ich werde ihn nicht vergessen.“ ❖❖❖ Der Heilige stand am Tor zum Immerforst. Sechs Fronten. Dämmerbruch. Boyle-Pass. Das Zerschlagen der Regenwaffen. Andere Hüter konnten sich anscheinend alle daran erinnern, wo und wann sie die Engramme gefunden hatten, die ihnen die kostbarsten Schätze in ihrem Arsenal zeigten. Die Gjallarhörner und Relikte aus dem Dunklen Zeitalter. Er hatte damit Schwierigkeiten. Aber er konnte sich an fast jede Person erinnern, die ihm während seiner Zeit als Hüter eine Ehrung geschenkt hatte. Sie bedeckten jeden Flecken auf seiner Rüstung. Sie zierten sein Schiff, die Graue Taube. Er hatte nie über sie gesprochen, und als er in das gähnende, durchscheinende Feld vor ihm blickte, wünschte er, er hätte es getan. ❖❖❖ Ich habe Osiris nie gefunden, aber genug Vex getötet, um einen Krieg zu beenden. Und dafür haben sie mir einen tödlichen Schlag versetzt: Sie haben einen Vex-Geist mit der einzigen Funktion erschaffen, mir das Licht zu entziehen. Das hat gut funktioniert. Aber keine Sorge. (Nicht, dass du dir viele Sorgen machst). Sie haben Jahrhunderte gebraucht, um ihn zu bauen, verknüpft mit der einzigartigen Frequenz meines Lichts. Und ich sitze auf der Spitze seiner zerstörten Hülle. Ich bedauere, dass ich niemals die Höhen erreichen werde, die du erklommen hast. Für mich stehst du für alles, was ein Hüter werden kann. Deine Stadt blüht auf. Ganz anders als meine. Mein ganzes vierzehntes Leben habe ich dafür gekämpft, diese Stadt dein zu machen. Ich konnte es nicht zu Ende bringen. Alles, was mir bleibt, ist diese Waffe. Die Kryptarchen sagen, dass du sie selbst gebaut hast, aus Schrott und Licht und deinem schieren Willen in der Immerschmiede. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie ihren Weg zu dir zurückfindet. Als du sie mir gegeben hast, habe ich geschworen, deinem Beispiel zu folgen. Ich versuche es noch immer. —Der 14. Heilige ❖❖❖ Panoptes, der Immergeist, war tot. Der 14. Heilige ebenso. Osiris betrachtete, was von seinem Freund noch übrig war. Das Leuchten des Immerforsts umgab ihn. Die Vex hatten ein Podium gebaut, um den Körper des 14. Heiligen zu transportieren. Dem Titanen war sein Licht entzogen worden. Seine Rüstung wies auf keine tödliche Wunde hin. Vielleicht hatten sie sie repariert. Sagira tastete seinen Körper mit einem Lichtstrahl ab. „Der Heilige hat diese Schleifen überall getragen“, flüsterte sie. „Er nannte sie seine ‚Ehrungen‘“, sagte Osiris. „Welche Bedeutung hatten sie?“ Osiris schwieg einen langen Moment. Er starrte auf den Sarg. „Ich habe ihn nie gefragt.“Bungie.net - Saison der Dämmerung Weblore: Die Ehrung (4. Dezember 2019) Vorhut-Commander Osiris und der Heilige standen auf einer der Plattformen des Turms, von der aus man die sechs Wege zur Stadt überblicken konnte. Die Straße hinter der Mauer war immer noch von blauen Flammen übersät. „Der 14. Heilige, Vorhut-Commander“, sagte Osiris. „Was für ein lächerlicher Titel.“ „Der Konsens will nach ... all dem ... einen neuen Anführer“, antwortete der Heilige. Er schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf die Verwüstung jenseits der Stadtgrenze. „Es ist Zeit.“ „Du wirst ihnen gut dienen“, antwortete Osiris und verwandelte ein würfelförmiges Gerät in eine Reihe von kleineren Hexaedern, die zwischen seinen Fingern schwebten. „Vex-Komponenten“, dachte der Heilige. „Aber ... ich fürchte, dass ich diesen Titel nicht behalten kann.“ Osiris sah auf. „Vater hat andere Pläne für mich“, fuhr der Heilige fort. „Du willst das Kommando schon nach einem Tag abgeben? Das ist ein Rekord. Also los. Sei ein Titan für den Sprecher. Nach diesem Wahnsinn brauchen sie dich für den Wiederaufbau.“ „Ich habe den Titanen für diese Mission ad acta gelegt. Ich bin ein Soldat. Es gibt eine ... schwierige Aufgabe zu erledigen.“ Osiris kniff die Augen zusammen. „Worum hat er dich dieses Mal gebeten?“ „Ich soll die Gefallenen bekämpfen. Sie jenseits unserer Grenzen suchen, sie dort angreifen, wo sie herkommen. Schnell und hart zuschlagen.“ „Genau das meine ich, wenn ich sage, dass der Sprecher einen gerne in die Irre führt“, murmelte Osiris zu seinen Würfeln. „Das würdest du nicht sagen, wenn du gesehen hättest, was die Gefallenen mit unseren Leuten da draußen gemacht haben. Du hast vergessen, wie man sieht.“ „Die Gefallenen unterscheiden sich gar nicht so sehr von uns. Wie hart würdest du kämpfen, wenn man dir das Licht genommen hätte?“ „Diese Geschichten klingen für mich falsch“, sagte der Heilige. „Sie sind kein edles Volk. Ich habe gegen sie gekämpft, so wie du auch.“ „Ich habe nicht gegen alle von ihnen gekämpft“, antwortete der Warlock und bewegte seine Hände auseinander, um ein kompliziertes Netz aus schwebenden Würfeln und Lichtpunkten entstehen zu lassen. „Sie sind nichts, keine Bedrohung—nicht wie die Vex. Nicht wie die Dunkelheit.“ Der Heilige trat so nah heran, dass Osiris seinen Atem spüren konnte. „Sieh hinter die Mauer, Bruder. Bist du blind?“ Osiris faltete das Gerät in seiner Handfläche und begegnete dem Blick des Titanen. „Du weißt, dass ich der Einzige bin, der das ganze Bild im Blick hat.“ „Aber du hast aus den Augen verloren, warum wir kämpfen.“ Osiris wandte sich ab, warf die Würfel in die Luft und ließ in der Dämmerung ein Miniatur-Sternbild am Himmel entstehen. „Als Commander hast du das Recht, einen Nachfolger für dich zu bestimmen, falls du dies wünschst. Wer soll es sein?“ „Ich habe dich für den Posten des Vorhut-Commanders empfohlen.“ Osiris wandte sich wieder zu ihm um. Die Würfel verharrten reglos in der Luft. „Du willst mir die Kontrolle über die Datenbanken übertragen? Die Tresore? Die Rechtsprechung über den Owl-Sektor, den Zugang zum Grimoire der Letzten Stadt?“ „Ich will, dass du unsere Leute beschützt“, sagte der Heilige. „Trotz all unserer Meinungsverschiedenheiten—du bist einer der Wenigen, die dazu in der Lage sind.“ Der Warlock blickte den Titan unverwandt an und verzog keine Miene. „Wir haben nicht die Ressourcen, das ein zweites Mal zu schaffen“, fuhr der Heilige fort. „Ich habe in diesem Konflikt gegen Vertreter jedes Hauses gekämpft. Sie haben sich zusammengetan, um uns zu vernichten. Wenn die Stadt noch einmal bedroht wird, musst du an meiner Stelle kämpfen.“ „Einverstanden“, sagte Osiris schnell.Bungie.net - Saison der Dämmerung Weblore: Vorhut-Commander (5. Dezember 2019) Die Sonnenuhr Einige Zeit nach dem Tod von Panoptes, dem Immergeist, und dem Aufbruch der Stadt in den Immerforst: Osiris tat einen Schritt zurück, um sein Werk zu betrachten. Es ragte hoch über ihm auf. Die Sonnenuhr war fertig, eine Leuchtboje am Himmel des Merkur. Er musste nur noch den Chronometriekern versiegeln, der noch blank im Zentrum des Turms lag, und die Arkus-Leitungen aktivieren, die kilometerweit unterhalb der Planetenoberfläche verliefen. Sagira kreiste um das riesige Bauwerk und scannte jeden Zentimeter. „Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher“, sagte sie. „Ich bin mir vollkommen sicher. Schließlich hast du sie entworfen.“ „Das war nur eine theoretische Arbeit! Wenn die Vorhut herausfindet, was du getan hast, um sie zu bauen—“ „Wenn es funktioniert, dann findet die Vorhut es ohnehin heraus.“ Sagira schoss nach unten, als ob sie ihren Auserwählten bombardieren wollte, bremste dann aber ab und blickte ihm in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass du dich schuldig fühlst, aber wir können nicht ermessen, was geschieht, wenn du sie aktivierst.“ „Er ist meinetwegen gestorben. Ich habe alle erdenklichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen. Und meine Echos haben Milliarden von Störfallszenarien überprüft.“ Er wandte sich um und betrachtete das pulsierende Glühen des offen liegenden Chronometriekerns. „Merkur wird der einzige betroffene Planet sein. Denn dort ist er gestorben.“ „Wo soll das enden? Wie vielen anderen willst du eine zweite Chance geben?“ „Du weißt, dass ich solch einen Handel nur ein einziges Mal machen kann.“ „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du es auch weißt.“ Osiris schloss kurz die Augen. So deutlich und ohne jegliche Ironie sprach sie nur selten. „Hey, hey, hey!“, war weit entfernt ein widerhallender Ruf zu hören. „Nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein!“ Der Vagabund trat hinter den Hilfspylonen der Sonnenuhr hervor und deutete anklagend auf Osiris' Maschine. Sagira betrachtete den abtrünnigen Lichtträger aus zusammengekniffenen Augen und ließ sich auf Osiris' Schulter nieder. „Wieso ist er hier?“, fragte sie ruhig. „Ich habe ihn gebeten, einen Blick auf meine Ingenieursarbeit zu werfen“, gab Osiris zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Du bist doch völlig gestört“, erklärte der Vagabund und ging im Kreis um den Warlock herum, seinen Blick auf die Oberfläche der Sonnenuhr gerichtet. Er klopfte mit der Faust gegen die Nordpylone und murmelte: „Geist, gib mir die Zahlen.“ Ein gepanzerter Geist mit einem roten Auge tauchte auf und scannte jede Säule der Sonnenuhr. Der Vagabund legte sein Ohr an die Mittelsäule. „Dieser Kern ...“, sagte er und rückte noch näher heran. Seine Augen schwenkten zurück zu Osiris. „Er flüstert.“ Osiris verzog keine Miene und ließ die Arme verschränkt. „Wir werden ihn ohnehin versiegeln. Ich verstehe die Auswirkungen.“ „Viel Glück dabei, das im Zaum zu halten. Mir wäre das eine Nummer zu heiß, Mann.“ Der Vagabund stand auf und gab seinem Geist mit zwei Fingern ein Zeichen. Der schwebte herab und projizierte ein holographisches Feld mit Statistiken auf das Deck der Sonnenuhr. Das rote Licht spiegelte sich in den Augen des Vagabunds wieder, als dieser die Zahlen förmlich in sich aufsaugte. „Deine Mathematik geht auf“, sagte er schließlich und sein Geist verschwand wieder. „Es wird funktionieren. Aber ob du ihn finden wirst? Genau zum richtigen Moment? Das ist nicht garantiert.“ „Lass das meine Sorge sein“, erwiderte Osiris. „Dann hab ich nur noch eine Frage. Wieso das Ganze?“ „Ich schulde es ihm.“ „Ich schulde einem Haufen Leute was, Warlock. Du öffnest gerade die Pforten zur Hölle mit einem Vex-Schlüssel.“ „Als der Reisende mich zurückbrachte, hatte ich keine Freunde. Keine Familie—“ „Keiner hatte irgendwas im Dunklen Zeitalter.“ „Aber der Heilige war immer für mich da. Und ich sah ihn vom Grünschnabel zum Halbgott heranwachsen.“ Der Vagabund zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir alle mussten uns anstrengen. Das ein oder andere Feuergefecht gewinnen. Deshalb sind wir noch hier.“ „Wir werden alle stärker. Aber manche Lichtträger erweitern niemals ihre Perspektive. Sie wachsen nicht über sich selbst hinaus … werden träge. Dabei könnten sie so viel mehr sein. “ Der Vagabund lachte kurz auf, spuckte auf den Boden und grüßte Osiris mit einem Finger. „Ich komme zurecht.“ „Natürlich tust du das. Ich bin wie du.“ Der Vagabund grinste. „Aber der Heilige stellte sich seinen Ängsten und seinen Fehlschlägen besser als alle anderen von uns, und er wich niemals von seinem Weg ab. Er sollte die Chance bekommen, ihn bis zum Ende zu gehen.“ „Er ist schon dort angelangt. Aber nutz du nur deine Maschine. Du Irrer.“ Der Vagabund drehte sich um, bereit zu gehen, Hände in den Taschen. „Wenn du das Universum kurzschließt, bist du auf dich allein gestellt.“ „Wenn ich einen Fehler mache, existierst du womöglich nicht mehr“, gab Osiris zurück. „Das wäre vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlimm.“ „Wir haben noch gar nicht über die Bezahlung gesprochen.“ „Falls du dein kleines Experiment überlebst, komme ich wieder und hol mir meinen Lohn.“ „Geh nach Hause. Da ist ein Hüter, den du treffen solltest“, sagte Osiris. „Ja, ja. Ein Held. Der Roten Schlacht. Kann es kaum erwarten.“ ❖❖❖ Ein Dutzend Echos flankierten Osiris. Die Sonnenuhr drehte sich und versprühte Funken über ihnen und um sie herum. Seine Echos verschwanden in einem Stakkato aus Chronometrie-Arkusschüben—nicht nach irgendwo, sondern nach irgendwann. Dann wurde die Sonnenuhr still. Zwölf von Osiris' Echos durchwanderten die Korridore der Zeit. Er konnte durch sie sehen und fühlen. Dort, wo die Gänge das Vex-Netzwerk kreuzten, bezwangen seine Echos Hobgoblins und Minotauren mit Solar-Schwertern, geladen mit purer Willenskraft. Sie verbargen ihre Schatten und verhielten sich still, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Netzwerk-Geister zu erregen. Sie stießen gemeinsam in Ecken vor, die den Weg zum Dunklen Zeitalter des Merkur freigaben. Dort teilten sie sich auf und betraten Myriaden von Momenten von Besuchen des Heiligen auf dem Merkur. Ein Echo begegnet einem kriegsgestählten Heiligen am Rand von Caloris Planitia. Der Heilige ist Mitglied der Pilgerwache und steigt mit seinem Einsatztrupp zum Kampf gegen ganze Batterien von Vex-Goblins herab. Rauchschwaden schwerer Feuergefechte weisen ihnen den Weg. Dieser Heilige ist zu früh. Das Echo nähert sich ihm nicht. Auch das Echo, das aus einer dunklen Ecke heraus beobachtet, wie das Sprungschiff des Heiligen bei einem Leuchtturm bei den Caloris-Säulen landet, nähert sich ihm nicht. Sein Inneres ist in Schatten gehüllt. Das von den Anhängern von Osiris genutzte Bauwerk wird kein weiteres Zeitalter überdauern. Der Heilige kommt her, um die Vex davon abzuhalten, es wieder für sich zu beanspruchen. Er erhellt die Dunkelheit, als er Minotauren mit Solar-Fäusten zerschmettert. Ein Echo duckt sich an einer Klippe außer Sicht. Tief unter ihm setzt der Heilige sein Solarlicht ein, um den gepanzerten Boden des Merkur zu durchdringen. Vereinzelte Steinbrocken bilden eine Linie entlang einer Reihe von Löchern, die sich ein Dutzend Meter in jede Richtung erstreckt. Ein Echo versteckt sich im gleißenden Licht, als der Heilige Schulter an Schulter mit den Sonnenbezwingern die Brennende Schmiede aufbaut. Ihr Hämmern und Löten mit Solar-Knöcheln und -Vorschlaghämmern lockt eine stille Parade von Vex zur Baustelle. Die Sonnenbezwinger lassen abwechselnd den Bau ruhen, um die Eindringlinge mit eben diesen Werkzeugen zu zerlegen. Ein Echo beobachtet den Heiligen von einem Aussichtspunkt auf den Hochebenen der Glasfelder aus. Der Titan kämpft um sein Leben, gegen Gefallene unter rotem Banner, die dasselbe Symbol tragen wie die modernen Soldaten vom Haus des Frühlichts. Sie sind vom Haus des Regens, dem niedersten aller Häuser. Im brennenden Lager um sie herum liegen merkwürdigerweise keine Leichen—aber Osiris hat die Geschichte bereits vom Heiligen gehört. Eine der ersten Missionen des Heiligen für den Sprecher führte ihn zum Merkur, wo er vergeblich versuchte, den Planeten für die Menschheit „zurückzuerobern“. Damals war ihnen noch nicht bewusst, dass die Vex bereits begonnen hatten, die „Gartenwelt“ in eine Maschine zu verwandeln. Das Haus des Regens folgte dem Schiff des Heiligen und wartete, bis die Expedition ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatte. Dann löschten die Gefallenen die Kolonisten aus, zu deren Schutz der Heilige gesandt worden war, und brachten ihn fast um. Das Echo erlebt die Geschichte nun aus erster Hand und betrachtet dabei die terraformierte Vegetation zu seinen Füßen. Sie ist bereits eine halbe Maschine—Gras und Metallklingen wachsen Seite an Seite unter seinen Stiefeln. Eine Ketsch dröhnt vom Himmel herab und lässt schwere Munition auf das Schlachtfeld regnen. Der Aussichtspunkt des Echos wird von Staubwolken umhüllt. Das Echo verlässt den Ort. Er hat genug gesehen. ❖❖❖ Osiris' Echos durchkämmen die Zeitlinie des 14. Heiligen auf dem Merkur. Doch die Korridore der Zeit führen nicht zu dem Moment, den sie suchen: Der Heilige und der Märtyrergeist in den Tiefen des Immerforsts. Die Echos arbeiten sich unermüdlich durch jede Lücke zwischen den Momenten—wochenlang, monatelang. Voller Verzweiflung teilt er das Dutzend Kopien in tausende weitere auf, doch die Arbeit trägt keine Früchte. Ein Echo verharrt gegen den Befehl von Osiris jahrelang an einem Ort. Noch nie zuvor hat er die Kontrolle über ein Echo verloren. Er hatte das nicht mal für möglich gehalten. Er und das Echo sind Eins. Er fühlt, dass seine abtrünnige Kopie das Gefühl für sich selbst verliert. Weitere Jahre vergehen und er spürt, wie das Echo den Druck von kaltem Metall an seinem Kopf verspürt. Dann fühlt er nichts mehr. Zwei Echos durchstreifen die Korridore der Zeit mit dem Befehl, niemals anzuhalten. Rohe Gewalt hat schon zuvor für Osiris funktioniert. Bis heute kann er sie fühlen. Ihre Suche geht weiter. Die restlichen unterliegen schließlich den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen der Vex an den Schnittstellen ihres Netzwerks mit den Korridoren der Zeit. Auch Osiris' Licht hat Grenzen. Keines der Echos geht je auf einen Heiligen zu. Sie finden nie den Richtigen. ❖❖❖ Osiris saß still am Fuße der Sonnenuhr. Seit der Aktivierung der Maschine war keine Zeit vergangen und doch hatte er schier unzählige Leben durchlebt. Sagira schwebte über seiner Schulter und fragte hoffnungsvoll: „Hat es geklappt?“ Der Warlock stand auf und ging zum südlichen Rand der Sonnenuhr. „Stell sie ab. Verbirg sie in einer Tarnhülle. Nichts und niemand darf sie finden.“ Osiris verschwand in einer weißglühenden Flamme. Sagira starrte auf die Mittelsäule der Sonnenuhr. „Verdammt“, flüsterte sie.Bungie.net - Saison der Dämmerung Weblore: Die Sonnenuhr (6. Dezember 2019) Die Taten gemeinsamer Freunde Osiris stand vor einem Tor zum Immerforst. Vor zwei Jahren hatte ihn die Nachricht vom Tod eines seiner ältesten Freunde erreicht. Der Heilige war schon lange verschollen gewesen, doch der Warlock hatte stets angenommen, dass der Titan eines Tages wieder auftauchen würde. Er hatte sich geirrt. Ihm wurde klar, dass er durch ein schlafendes Tor starrte, und er betätigte ein würfelförmiges Gerät, das an seinem Gürtel hing, um den Durchgang aufzubrechen. Er hatte den Heiligen nicht vor den Vex retten können. Dennoch hielt er Tag für Tag im Immerforst Wache und sah sich Zukunftssimulationen an, die auf ihren Aktivitäten beruhten. Jenseits des Tors lockte ihn ein schimmerndes Datenmeer. Er trat hindurch und in den weißen Schlund der Immerforst-Entstörungskammer hinein. „Starten, Sagira“, sagte er. „Willst du heute nicht mal eine Pause machen?“ fragte sie, während sie sich wie eine Krone über ihm entfaltete. „Die Vex machen auch keine Pause.“ Sie dachte kurz über seine Worte nach. Dann schimmerte der Forst um sie herum, und der weiße Schlund wurde ins Halbdunkel getaucht. Dann wurde er schwarz. Der Boden brach weg, doch Osiris‘ Licht hielt ihn oben und hüllte ihn in eine dünne Rüstung. Nichts regte sich. Der Warlock legte die Stirn in Falten. Er zündete einen Solarfunken an und hielt ihn hoch. Er erhellte nur das Nichts, das ihn umgab. „Ist mit der Sequenz etwas schiefgelaufen?“ „Nein. Ich habe schon dreimal nachgesehen“, erwiderte sie. „Das ist sie. Das ist die Simulation.“ Er drückte eine Taste an seinem Funkgerät. „Ich höre, Osiris“, meldete sich Ikora. „Was geht da draußen vor sich?“ fragte er. „Such es dir aus. Wir führen wieder Krieg auf dem Mond. Die Vex haben angegriffen.“ „Und?“ „Wir haben zurückgeschlagen. Der Unsterbliche Geist ist tot.“ „Wie?“ „Ein Plan. Und gemeinsame Freunde.“ „Unsere gemeinsamen Freunde haben soeben sämtliche prognostizierten Versionen der Zukunft im Immerforst verändert.“ „Du klingst nicht glücklich darüber.“ „Ich melde mich.“ Er unterbrach die Verbindung. „Wo sind wir?“ fragte er Sagira. „Genau da, wo wir immer sind. Auf dem simulierten Merkur.“ Er konnte nicht einmal Sterne sehen. „Wie weit reicht diese Leere?“ „Soweit ich weiß, könnte sie bis zum Reisenden reichen.“ „Bring uns dorthin.“ Osiris wusste, dass die Simulation in Bewegung war, doch der Forst schimmerte nicht mehr wie sonst. Es gab nichts zu sehen. „Wir sind da“, bestätigte sie im selben Augenblick, als seine Stiefel auf kiesigen Boden trafen. Sie hatte noch niemals so verunsichert geklungen. Hier oben, auf einer windgepeitschten Düne, war es ein wenig heller, aber nicht viel. In dem purpurnen Zwielicht, das über ihm hing, konnte er die Sonne nicht sehen. Der Wind toste in seinen Ohren. Die Sphäre des Reisenden war verschwunden. An ihrer Stelle ragte ein mindestens doppelt so großer Obsidian-Monolith in den Himmel. Dort, wo die Letzte Stadt gewesen war, wirbelte ein Staubsturm, den das letzte Licht violett färbte. „Wann wird das geschehen?“ „Der Forst sagt ein Zeitfenster von zwei oder drei Jahrzehnten voraus. Der genaue Zeitpunkt hängt von verschiedenen Variablen ab. Es besteht außerdem eine nicht unbeträchtliche Chance, dass gewisse Faktoren das Eintreten beschleunigen könnten.“ „Was für Faktoren?“ „Die Taten gemeinsamer Freunde.“ „Simulation beenden. Bring mich zum Merkur.“Bungie.net - Saison der Dämmerung Weblore: Die Taten gemeinsamer Freunde (7. Dezember 2019) Schwestern Die drei Schwestern trafen auf dem Merkur ein. Sie waren auf der Suche nach dem Immerforst, und durch ihn nach einem Weg, um ihr Volk zu retten: einer simulierten Zukunft, wo sie von den Kabalen frei sein würden. Stattdessen fanden sie etwas anderes. „Kleine Erschütterungen“, sagte Ozletc, die Älteste und Weiseste. „Kleine Strömungen in dieser Zeitlinie. Kannst du sie sehen, Schwester?“ „Ich kann sie schmecken“, sagte die Zweitgeborene Tazaroc, die von den Schwestern am hungrigsten war. „Ich spüre die Kanten.“ Die dritte Schwester Niruul, die Stillste, streckte ihre Hand aus, um die Luft zu tasten. „Ich ebenso“, sagte sie. „Und noch etwas. Die Quelle ist getarnt. Die Technologie ist menschlich, aber verfeinert. Erstaunlich verfeinert.“ „Schalt sie ab“, sagte Tazaroc, die sehr ungeduldig war. „Da ist ein Leck. Ich will das Leck sehen.“ Niruuls Finger flogen über den Ärmel ihres Anzugs. Sie arbeitete einen ganzen Tag und eine Nacht hindurch, doch das ewig blendende Licht des Merkur verbarg, wie die Zeit verstrich. Dabei spürte sie ständig die ruhelose Ungeduld ihrer Schwestern. ❖❖❖ Ein seltsames Gerät trat schimmernd um sie herum in Erscheinung. Sie blickten an einer riesigen goldenen Säule hinauf. „Sie flüstert“, sagte Tazaroc. „Dann halte dir die Ohren zu“, sagte Ozletc. „Siehst du, welches Potenzial sie hat?“ „Chaos“, meinte Niruul. „Nein“, widersprach Ozletc. „Gelegenheit. Siehst du, wie sie am Stoff unserer Zeit zupft? Kannst du die Säume erkennen?“ Die Säume waren straff vernäht, doch eine geschickte Hand konnte sie finden. Eine geschickte Hand konnte jede Masche zerreißen. Alle drei Schwestern spürten es. „Die Aktivierung wird dauern“, sagte Niruul. „Jemand hat sie gegen Eingriffe geschützt.“ „Wir werden Zeit haben“, sagte Ozletc. „Wir werden die Vergangenheit öffnen und den Verlauf von Ghauls Schicksal verändern. Seinen Fehlern zuvorkommen. Seine Berater untergraben.“ „Wieso?“ fragte Tazaroc. „Weil es möglich ist, ihn für unsere Zwecke umzustimmen“, sagte Ozletc. „Er war ein Narr, aber man könnte ihn beeinflussen. Ihn einem vorteilhafteren Untergang zuführen.“ „Warum gehen wir nicht noch weiter zurück?“ schlug Tazaroc eifrig vor. „Wir könnten dem Welpen in der Grube den Schädel einschlagen, bevor er herauskriecht und einen Thron besteigt!“ „Zu riskant“, sagte Niruul kopfschüttelnd. „Warum dringen wir nicht stattdessen in die Zukunft ein und greifen dort an, wo die Hüter es nicht vorausahnen können?“ „Vorahnungen sind nicht ihre Stärke“, sagte Tazaroc. „Und doch haben sie das hier gebaut“, gab Niruul zurück. „Schwestern“, warf Ozletc ein. „Es gibt keinen Grund zu streiten. Mit diesem Gerät werden wir die Zukunft und die Vergangenheit durchwandern. So bahnen wir uns den vorteilhaftesten Weg, wie immer er aussehen mag.“ ❖❖❖ Die Schwestern arbeiteten über Stunden, Tage und Wochen an der Maschine. Während ihre Schwestern sie gegen die Vex verteidigten, polte Niruul das Gerät für ihre Zwecke um. Durch die Kraft ihres gemeinsamen Willens machten sie es lebendig. Rund um sie herum wurde die Zeit an ihren Säumen aufgetrennt. Vor ihnen öffneten sich Fenster in andere Welten, in die wahre Vergangenheit und Zukunft des Merkur. Das Gerät verblieb als Ankerpunkt im Zentrum. Und überall dort, wo Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft aufeinandertrafen, wurden die Vex durch ein Messer aus reiner Temporalenergie entzweit. Sie betrachteten ihr neues Reich: Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft, die sie beliebig manipulieren konnten. „Es ist alles so klar“, sagte Niruul ehrfürchtig. „Eine uneingeschränkte Sicht auf das Gewesene und das, was noch sein wird.“ „Nicht die gestörten Ergüsse eines verrückten Dings wie der OXA-Maschine“, sagte Tazaroc. Gemeinsam spürten sie die Verheißung unbegrenzter Möglichkeiten und schmeckten das Potenzial des Erfolgs, dann aber auch des Scheiterns. Gemeinsam nahmen sie diese Gefühle in sich auf und stählten sich gegen sie. „Vergangenheit und Zukunft sind für uns greifbar, Schwestern“, sagte Ozletc. „Lasst uns sehen, welche Chancen sie uns bieten.“Bungie.net - Saison der Dämmerung Weblore: Schwestern (8. Dezember 2019) Verzweifelte Zeiten Chronometrische Emissionen zuckten über die Oberfläche des Merkur, und Strahlentierchen krochen aus den Rissen, die wie offene Wunden in der Maschine klafften. Weiß-blaue Arkus-Energieströme zogen Grenzen um einen kreisförmigen Sektor von etwa einhundert Meilen Durchmesser. Wände chronometrischer Flammen verzehrten Vex-Säulen, die entzweit zu Trümmern zerfielen, und spalteten Minotauren an den Rändern der Region in zwei Teile. Die Rotlegion sah zu, wie diese Eruptionen um jede Maschine, jedes Gebäude und jeden Soldaten der Kabale innerhalb des Sektors aufflammten. Sie zeigten keine Spur von Panik, während ätherisches Feuer die Welt und ihre Vex-Feinde verbrannte. Sie warteten nur, sahen zu und mobilisierten sich rund um das Phänomen herum. Die runde Form, die diese Wände bildeten, wurde weiter in drei Abschnitte unterteilt: Die Soldaten der Rotlegion starrten sich über die chronometrischen Wände hinweg aus der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und fernen Zukunft des Merkur an. Unter drei verschiedenen Himmeln und drei verschiedenen Sonnen, auf drei verschiedenen Höhen der allmählich sinkenden Oberfläche des Merkur ging die Rotlegion ans Werk. Vielleicht würde sie dieses Mal die Rote Schlacht gewinnen. ❖❖❖ In einer Meditationskammer irgendwo in den Hallen der Vorhut war Osiris von drei Warlocks umgeben: einer Praxianerin, einem Thanatonauten und einem Vorhut-Warlock. „Haben die Vex ihn korrumpiert?“ fragte Aunor. „Mein Orden will nur wissen, ob er echt ist. Er könnte eine Art Vex-Simulation sein. Oder ein Echo?“ sagte Harper und blätterte auf einem Datenpad. „Du hast den Forst seit Jahren nicht mehr verlassen.“ Ikora war die Einzige, die Osiris direkt ansprach. „Ich brauche Hilfe“, sagte Osiris. „Ich weiß“, erwiderte Ikora, die Hände auf dem Rücken. Sie nahm ihren einstigen Mentor intensiv in Augenschein. Damals im Schmelztiegel war dieser kompromisslose Blick oft das Letzte gewesen, was ihre Gegner gesehen hatten. Aunor warf ihrer Vorgesetzten einen Blick von der Seite zu. Harper hustete und schaute auf sein Datenpad. „Vor zwei Jahren haben Hüter den Immerforst betreten“, fuhr Osiris fort. „Sie halfen mir, den Axis-Geist Panoptes zu besiegen, und verhinderten damit eine Vex-Apokalypse in diesem System.“ Er betrachtete jeden von ihnen der Reihe nach. „Zu jener Zeit meldeten einige Hüter den Fund eines Leichnams tief im Forst.“ Ikora seufzte. „Der 14. Heilige kehrte nie von seiner letzten Mission zum Merkur zurück. Endlich kannten wir den Grund. Ich reagierte auf die einzige mir bekannte Art.“ „Indem du den Merkur zu einer Zeitwaffe für die Kabale machtest?“, fragte Aunor. „Du wirkst sehr gefasst für einen Mann, der dieses System gerade dem Untergang geweiht hat“, bemerkte Harper. „Wenn du den Tod so sehr fürchtest, solltest du deine Karriere auf dem Gebiet der Thanatonautik nochmal überdenken, Warlock Harper“, entgegnete der Verbannte. Er nickte Aunor zu. „Ich habe Fehler gemacht. Ich werde noch mehr Fehler machen. Das liegt in der Natur meiner Arbeit.“ „Wir sollten dich wegsperren“, erwiderte die Praxianerin. Aber es steckte kein Feuer dahinter. „Da gibt es ganz andere, denen ihr gestattet habt, frei herumzulaufen. Wir leben in verzweifelten Zeiten, Aunor“, sagte Osiris. „Ich glaube, das ist dir bewusst.“ Harper öffnete den Mund, um noch eine Frage zu stellen, doch Ikora kam ihm zuvor. „Lasst uns einen Moment allein.“ Aunor senkte den Kopf und Harper war sichtlich gereizt. Beide gingen jedoch ohne Widerworte hinaus. Als sie mit Osiris allein war, sagte Ikora: „Der Sprecher hat recht daran getan, dich zu verbannen.“ „Jeder von uns trifft seine eigenen Entscheidungen“, erwiderte Osiris. „Wie im Fall des Vex-Tors zum Unsterblichen Geist, das du gebaut hast. Mit einer solchen Strategie würden die Maschinen niemals rechnen. Und du wusstest, dass die Hüter das Ihrige tun würden.“ „Worauf willst du hinaus?“ „Du denkst wie ich. Aber du hast getan, was ich nie könnte. Du hast einen Weg gefunden, mit der Vorhut zu koexistieren und ihnen gleichzeitig ihre törichten Hälse zu retten“, sagte Osiris. „Falls du glaubst, dass dir das hilft, täuschst du dich.“ „Auf Merkur wurde die Zeit gestört. Ich brauche Hilfe von unseren gemeinsamen Freunden.“ „Das weiß ich. Meine Verborgenen haben deine Sonnenuhr ausgekundschaftet. Die Rotlegion befindet sich in einem Zeitriss, der auf Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft des Merkur lokalisiert ist.“ Sie kam einen Schritt näher. Ihre Schultern waren steif. „Wenn wir dem nicht Einhalt gebieten, wird es nicht lange so bleiben. Der Riss wird sich auf das ganze System ausdehnen.“ „Ich habe ein Minderungsnetzwerk im Hüter-Raum geschaffen. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle.“ „Du hast gar nichts unter Kontrolle!“ „Der Heilige verdiente eine weitere Chance.“ „Die hätte Cayde auch verdient gehabt! Genau wie alle anderen, die wir in der Roten Schlacht verloren haben.“ „Wir werden die Kabale in allen Zeitlinien verfolgen, die sie in der Sonnenuhr erschaffen. Sie werden sie nicht für ihre Zwecke nutzen können.“ „Da hast du verdammt Recht. Du wirst nämlich die Hüter mobilisieren. Du wirst das in Ordnung bringen. Und dann werden wir beide ein langes Gespräch führen.“ „Merkur sollte die geringste deiner Sorgen sein.“ „Wie bitte?“ „Heben wir uns das für unser langes Gespräch auf.“Bungie.net - Saison der Dämmerung Weblore: Verzweifelte Zeiten (9. Dezember 2019) Referenzen Kategorie:Destiny 2 Kategorie:Lore